


Death is Not the End

by NeuroWriter14



Series: The Masters of Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of feels, Deamus, Multi, Mystery, No real update schedule, Pain, Romantic Subplot, Sequel to Til Death do Us Part, Torture, a lot more smut, jily, some major feels, tomarry - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Dragged to Hogwarts against their will, people of the past, present, and future are brought together under extreme circumstances. Harry Potter, ever dealing with the weight of the world on his shoulders, must survive his past demons and the weight of excruciating torture as he leads the others in a fight against the force that challenged even death. Enemies will become lovers, friends will grow closer, and secrets will be revealed that can tear everyone apart.Can Harry win against his own demons or will he succumb to the pain brought upon him?





	1. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter.

Harry writhed on the ground. At some point, the pain stopped being the only thing he felt. He felt the dirt under his body. He felt the weight of the gazes, the horrified gazes, of the people around him, all staring down at him. They were no longer looking at the person torturing him. No. They were looking at Harry Potter. They were looking at the Boy Who Lived. They were looking at the seemingly sixteen year old boy who was currently enduring the Cruciatus curse. Harry felt every inch of his body. He felt where his teeth clashed with his tongue. He felt the blood which pooled in his mouth. He felt the heart which thrummed in his chest. He felt the veins which pushed blood all over his body. He felt the subtle shift in the wind. He felt the way that breeze brushed over the bare skin of his wrist. He felt the way the warm wood of his holly wand as it sat in his hand. 

Harry's fists were clenched, which ironically helped keep his wand in his hand. The pain never lessened any. Harry felt the exact same amount of pain from when the Cruciatus first started as he did now, though he supposed he was simply becoming used to the pain. That must have been it. He was simply becoming used to it. The curse let up momentarily and Harry felt his eyes opening. He was facing away from the group that had gathered and he could plainly see six men before him. The five had joined the one which had already been applying the curse to him so Harry could only assume that meant that the man who originally applied the curse wasn't the only one doing it now. 

Harry inhaled a shaky breath, trying to steady himself. His mind was a blur, he could only focus on his immediate surroundings. 

_Think Harry. Think._

He didn't have time, the curse was applied to him again and pain rocketed throughout his body. Harry didn't have time to close his mouth and a scream shot out, ripping through his throat viscously. His screams were joined by the screams of others. They were all screams of agony. They screamed because they were watching Harry Potter being tortured. Some people begged, begged them to stop hurting Harry. One person, Harry couldn't exactly tell who but it was clearly male, just screamed. Though it wasn't a scream of agony. No. This was a scream of anger. This person was angry. He was livid. He wanted to rip the throats out of the men torturing Harry. 

Harry rolled on his side and looked over at the others. By some miracle, his eyes were still open and he searched the crowd, looking from person to person. He saw the same thing in all of their eyes. Pity. All but one. 

A boy, no older than sixteen, was on his knees, his mouth open and screams echoing across the space between them. His black robes with green inlaid in them flowed around him like a silken river. His deep brown, curly hair ever perfect clung to his head just as he placed his. His beautiful obsidian eyes showed nothing but rage and love. Rage at the men torturing Harry and love for the boy who was screaming before them. 

Tom Riddle was angry. 

And Harry thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

Their eyes locked and Tom's screaming ceased. Harry felt his magic swelling inside him, pulsing against his skin. Above all the commotion, even his own screaming, he could hear the words of Tom Riddle clear as day. As if the other had leaned down and spoken them right into his ear. 

"Please don't give up, Harry. Fight. Live. For me. Please." 

Harry swallowed thickly, his eyes still locked on Riddle's as he inhaled a shaky breath. Above them, a storm began to brew. The clouds swirled and lightning flashed. Thunder clapped, shaking the ground, the castle, the trees, the sky. Harry pulled every ounce of magic he had into the center of himself, bringing it all together, focusing on it through the pain. 

Then the sky opened.

Lightening flashed and struck into the six men torturing Harry. The curse lifted in that moment and Harry pushed himself to his feet, taking a steadying breath as he did. He didn't have time to think about the repercussions of having the Cruciatus curse applied for so long. He had to fight. He had people to save. His family was here. His friends were here. TOM was here. 

Harry began to lash out, curse after curse at the six men. Had it been a weaker dueler than Harry, they would have lost quickly, but Harry was far too skilled and far too angry to back down. Lightening struck from above and Harry pushed his position. The half a dozen men had their hands full between the lightening and the very angry Harry Potter. Curse after curse was thrown back and forth between the duelers. Harry was lucky that whatever held everyone else back also seemed to be protecting them, because stray curses were flying all over the place, taking out chunks of the castle with it. Though, between the Boy Who Lived and his storm, it couldn't hold everyone. 

Tom took advantage of the very distracted group of men and pushed all his magic against the barrier effectively breaking it for long enough for one person to take advantage and he was going to be that one person. Tom ran through, though others tried, crashing into the barrier again. He ran up the hill and stood back to back with Harry, the two of them dueling the other six. 

It became significantly easier to overpower them at that point. Tom's magic lashed out with his pure fury palpable in the air. His aura lashed out, blinding everyone except himself and Harry. One by one, the other duelers fell. 

A stunner here, a body bind there, and the other six dropped. 

Harry watched as Tom withdrew his aura and Harry himself calmed the storm he had raged around them. The lightening receded and the thunder slowed until there was silence. The sun came back and a slight breeze blew through the trees. Six bodies lie on the ground at the feet of Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. 

Harry turned to face the man behind him as the last of the pitch black aura was reigned in. Tom was angry still, he desperately looked like he wanted to personally apply the Cruciatus curse to each of the six men. Before facing Tom fully, Harry waved his wand and muttered a small spell under his breath. The six men vanished. Green eyes met onyx ones. 

"Where did you send them?" Tom's voice was low.

"Azkaban. I'll send an owl later. Or someone will. Telling them to interrogate them." Harry's voice was weak and he tried to take a step forward but stumbled. The pain came back in full force in that moment, shooting through is body again. But mostly, it was his mind. He felt like his mind was being pushed and pulled in every angle. He couldn't think straight. Harry looked back at Tom, his mouth feeling dry. "Don't leave me." He whispered, just as his legs gave out. Harry pitched forward and Tom caught him, cradling him in his arms. 

"I won't Harry. I promise." The words were whispered in his ear as his world went black.

* * *

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing, his eyes fluttering open for a second. It was dark outside and he wasn't even sure what day it was. His body felt like the castle itself was resting on it and his mind felt even worse. His eyes would flutter open momentarily before shutting again, unable to take the agony of being open. He reached out blindly, trying to find his glasses when his hand was caught in another. 

"Harry?" A voice asked. It pierced through the mental pain, going straight to his core. A hand stroked over his sweat covered forehead. "Harry?" The voice tried again. "Harry, it's me. Tom." 

_Tom?_

"Do you know where you are?"

_Of course I know where I am, Tom. Don't be foolish._

"Harry. Harry please answer me." 

_Tom? Can't you hear me? Tom?_

"Harry?" Tom's voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "Harry please. Wake up." 

_Tom. Tom!_

Harry screamed into the abyss but received no answer. No matter how hard he tried to reach Tom with his voice, his voice wouldn't come. So he tried something else. He had moved moments before, so he could do it again. Couldn't he? 

Harry reached his hand out. It was agony picking it up off the bed, but it was worth it. His hand was immediately caught by Tom's again. "Oh Harry." Tom's voice was so soft. "Harry." Tom brought Harry's hand to his face and Harry used every ounce of strength that he had to move his thumb, rubbing Tom's cheek. "Harry." It was like Harry's name was a prayer and Tom would say    it until he had no voice to speak anymore. Harry's hand dropped from Tom's face as he had no more energy to hold it up. 

"Harry, please don't leave me." Tom's voice was barely above a whisper. "I haven't left you. You can't leave me. I don't...I can't..." Tom trailed off. 

There was the sound of a door opening and footsteps walking closer to where Harry and Tom were. 

"Is there any change with him Tom?" Dumbledore.

"He opened his eyes a couple of times for a few moments and then he was able to raise his hand twice but he hasn't moved since." Tom answered, though Harry had a feeling that Tom's eyes never left him. 

"Perhaps you should go to your dorm and get some sleep Tom." Dumbledore's voice was kind. 

"No." Tom answered sharply. Harry felt Tom's hand come down on the bed. "I can't leave him. I won't."

Harry heard a chair shift on the other side of the bed as Dumbledore sat down. "You've been here for two days Tom. You need some rest and not falling asleep in the chair next to Harry rest. I know he would never forgive you if you hurt yourself while keeping an eye on him."

 _He's right, Tom._ Harry though begrudgingly. 

"I can't leave." Tom insisted again, adamantly. "Everyone else may be able to, but I can't. I..." Tom's voice broke and Harry would have given anything to pull Tom against him right then and there. Whatever had happened to Tom Riddle in the afterlife had changed him immensely, because this Tom Riddle was no where near the same man as Voldemort. 

"Does Harry know how you feel about him?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I'm sure he does, at least he suspects." Tom's hand locked with Harry's on the bed. "But I know he has a wife. I couldn't...I won't come between them." 

"You haven't spoken to James Sirius then, have you?" Dumbledore's voice was still kind.

_James? What's happened with James?_

"No. I have only spoken about Harry. Mostly people just come in here and ask how Harry is doing. We sit in silence and then they leave. His mother has stayed here the longest out of anyone besides me. She helped me clean the dirt off of him after Madam Pomfrey looked over him." Tom's hand squeezed his.

"I have reason to suspect that Ginerva Potter's mind has been altered to believe that she and Harry are no longer seeing one another. She believes that the two of them are getting what's called a divorce. It's uncommon in the wizarding world, but not unheard of. Apparently, Nymphadora Lupin has been altered to think along the same lines. Neither of them believe they are currently married. So I suppose, it is really up to Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter what they decide."

 _Ginny?_ Harry hadn't thought about Ginny since the last time Tom brought her up, honestly. He was much happier when he just thought about him and Tom. Did that make him a bad person? 

"She has no idea that she and Harry should still be currently married? And Nymphadora is the same way?" Tom sounded skeptical. 

"Indeed, it would appear so. James Sirius and Teddy both received letters detailing something similar to that nature." Harry had a feeling that Tom was suddenly being pinned with Dumbledore's knowing eyes. "Perhaps actually telling Harry how you feel would help bring him around." 

Harry inwardly groaned at the same time that Tom groaned out loud.

"You're not going to tell me that true love saves the day here are you?" Tom mocked. 

Dumbledore chuckled. "No. I won't tell you that. But you have to admit that you and Mr. Potter are linked in ways that not even most lovers are. To be linked by souls is something special." 

He heard Tom exhale loudly. "Like soulmates?" 

"Exactly like soulmates." Dumbledore sounded excited. "If I were to give you a piece of advice, Tom, let it be this. Perhaps you are trying to communicate too much on the surface." 

"What do you mean?" Tom questioned but Dumbledore had already stood and he could hear the footsteps leaving. The door shut behind Dumbledore, leaving Tom, and partially Harry, to mull over Dumbledore's cryptic message. 

"On the surface." Tom repeated quietly. "Soulmates." Harry waited, hoping that maybe Tom was seeing something he wasn't. Well to be honest, Tom was seeing a lot he wasn't. Harry was only seeing the back of his own eyelids. It was incredibly dark. 

"Harry, you can speak Parseltongue again." Tom stated as he thought aloud. There was a pause as Harry tried again to communicate with Tom. It was maddening to be stuck inside his own head. 

"Oh my god." Tom's voice would have made Harry jump if Harry could have had a physical reaction to anything. 

 _Harry?_ Tom's voice echoed inside his head. 

 _Tom? Tom can you hear me?_ Harry answered.  _Please tell me you can hear me._

 _I can hear you._ Tom's voice was laced with relief.  _Oh thank god._

Harry felt Tom's hand on his face. 

 _I missed you._ Tom said after a moment of silence. He was surprised that Tom could speak quietly even inside his head. 

_I would say I missed you too but I honestly just woke up. I don't even remember anything after passing out._

He heard Tom laugh out loud before Tom's hand started stroking his forehead. 

 _When was the last time you slept, Tom?_ Harry questioned. He would have given Tom an incredulous look if he could move. 

 _I don't_ _know._ Tom answered matter-of-factly. 

 _You need to sleep._ Harry demanded. 

 _I'll sleep when you're better._ Tom answered quickly. 

 _I'll get better when you sleep._ Harry demanded again, his voice sharp. 

 _You're so stubborn._ Tom answered with a laugh. 

 _Will you sleep then?_ Harry asked. 

 _I won't leave you._ Tom's voice was barely a whisper. 

 _You don't have to._ Harry answered.  _Stay with me. I'm sure this bed is plenty big enough for both of us._

 _Did you hear the conversation before?_ Tom asked after a moment of silence.

 _Yes._ Harry answered simply. 

 _And you still want me to crawl into bed with you?_ Tom tried to seem teasing but Harry could tell he was really worried. 

 _I heard everything. And I want you to get some sleep Tom._ Harry answered. 

It took a moment but Harry felt himself being shifted and the bed dip as Tom crawled in next to him. Tom's body was tucked next to Harry and Harry didn't even realize he was cold until he felt the warmth of Tom's body against him. 

 _My god you're warm._ Harry muttered. 

 _Is that a bad thing?_ Tom's voice sounded worried again. 

 _No!_ Harry exclaimed quickly.  _I didn't realize I was cold._

Tom shifted himself closer to Harry and Harry was grateful. They sat in silence for what felt like a long time. Harry could have easily drifted back to sleep as he suddenly felt Tom's hand start drifting over his arm, back and forth. It was really soothing to feel Tom's fingertips grazing across his skin. 

_Tom?_

_Yes, Harry?_ Tom himself sounded sleepy as he answered. 

 _How are you talking to me?_ Harry asked, suddenly curious as to what the hint meant that Dumbledore gave him. 

 _Dumbledore said that we were soulmates. I assumed that meant that the connection between us; blood, soul, magic, everything, was the reason why you could again speak in Parseltongue. I think you didn't actually lose the ability once the horcrux died, just when I did. Because we were still connected by blood even after I killed the horcrux in you._ Tom's hand was still stroking his arm but he could feel Tom's fingers roam down toward his own before coming back up his arm.  _So I thought I would just follow the connection and maybe you would be on the other end. And you were. You've used the connection before, recently. When you cast the patronus. You borrowed some of my magic to help keep it going. I figured that if you could use my magic, I could go the other way. And I did._ Tom's hand finally came to a rest when he threaded his fingers through Harry's.  _Is this ok?_

 _Yes. I like it._ Harry answered, pausing for a moment.  _I'm glad you were able to figure that out. It made no sense to me and it's maddening to be trapped inside your own head._

 _I would assume so._ Tom answered with a laugh. 

_I just wish I could move more. I wish..._

_You wish?_ Tom pressed. 

 _I wish my body didn't feel like the entire world was sitting on it and my mind didn't feel like it's being dragged through sludge. I feel like it's being pulled in every different direction and nothing I can do will stop it. I'm surprise that I can even form sentences withou-..._ Harry trailed off as he felt a sudden blackness come over him again. 

When he came back to he heard Tom's voice somewhere in his mind. 

_Harry? Harry?_

_Tom. It's ok._

He heard Tom audible sigh with relief and felt the body next to him relax. 

 _What happened?_ Tom asked. 

 _...I don't_ _know._ Harry answered honestly. 

Tom pulled Harry closer to him.  _Please try to sleep._

 _You too, Tom._ Harry answered as the blackness took him over again. 

* * *

Amongst the sights that James Potter was not expecting to see, Tom Riddle curled protectively around his son was one of them. James was just coming to check on Harry before heading to breakfast. He had been in and out several times over the past three days but he couldn't force himself to stay long. Tom had become a permanent fixture next to the bed of Harry Potter. Harry was deathly pale, his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids. The castle seemed to dull without Harry around. There was something about Harry which had brought life to the entire castle and with Harry clinging to life in the Hospital Wing, it seemed like the whole castle was barely able to do so. 

Moaning Myrtle had flooded the bathroom after hearing about the attack on Harry and it took quite a few people to calm her down. Draco Malfoy had to stay with her for an hour before she calmed down. 

James stood in the doorway of the Hospital Wing, staring at the two figures wrapped in the white blanket. He had no idea when Tom actually last slept. He had been sitting awake next to Harry, practically growling when anyone came near Harry. Lily had gotten the closest, helping Tom clean Harry after they brought them into the wing. Tom had carried Harry single handedly, the rest of them trailing behind. Tom flitted around, pacing next to Harry's bed, watching everything that the mediwitch did to Harry. The moment the woman declared that Harry would be ok, Tom and everyone else in the room let out a breath simultaneously. Tom then proceeded to be the most dangerous beast ever as he guarded Harry against everyone. He had been like that for days. 

They had forced nutrition potions down Harry's throat to keep him steady but no one was really sure if Tom actually ate. James sighed as he moved toward the bed. He was going to have to take the risk of poking the sleeping panther that was Tom Riddle if he wanted to check on his son. 

Harry's face was less pale today, but his darkened skin was still whiter than normal. His eyes weren't moving as frantically under their lids and James wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He sat down in the chair next to the two of them, letting his hand rest on Harry's. Harry didn't feel as cold as he had in the previous days. 

No one knew the effects of having the Cruciatus curse put on you for so long by so many people. Even the Longbottoms didn't have the same circumstances, and they too had been tortured under the Cruciatus curse. All things considered, Neville Longbottom was holding up incredibly well. Harry on the other hand...well Tom had said that Harry was practically immortal...but even immortals could lose their sanity. 

James tensed as Riddle shifted in his sleep, tucking himself more against Harry as he did. It was like even in his unconscious form, his goal was to shield Harry Potter from the rest of the world. 

Every now and then James thought about the intensity of the duel they had witnessed just days before. Harry himself was a force of nature, but seeing Harry duel beside Tom Riddle, formerly Voldemort, was something else. The two of them moved in exactly the same way, down to how they flourished their wands. Harry and Tom both attacked with the same viscousness and intensity and honestly James had to admit he was surprised that the duel lasted as long as it had once Tom joined the battle. They hadn't seen much after Tom came to Harry's aid, Tom blinded everyone, but what they had seen made them all very sure that they did not want to end up on the wrong side of either Harry Potter or Tom Riddle, let alone both of them. 

Tom shifted again and this time, his eyes fluttered open. James froze as they made eye contact. Tom blinked at him, sleep slowly fading from his eyes. 

"I won't hurt you." He muttered, his voice still thick with sleep. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately. I've just been worried." Riddle didn't move as he spoke, just continued to stare at James across Harry. 

"Has there been any change?" James asked finally. 

"He woke up last night though he couldn't speak, not out loud anyway. He moved some too. But he couldn't stay conscious for long." Tom answered, breaking eye contact with James to look down at Harry. 

James felt himself releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding. 

"Is he going to be ok?" James's voice was so quiet, he didn't even know if he had said it. 

"I don't know." Riddle answered, his voice also quiet. "Harry is strong, stronger than most. But the mind can only take so much. What he endured..." Tom trailed off, biting his lip as he pulled Harry closer to him. "I don't know." He said again. 

"I should probably go tell the others. They've been worried about Harry. Lily has barely eaten lately. Speaking of which, would you like me to bring you anything? I don't think you've eaten either."

Tom let out a throaty laugh at that. "Anything would be wonderful. Thank you James." 

James gave a terse nod before he stood. 

"James?" James tensed when Tom called his name. He turned slowly to face the other again. 

Tom dropped his eyes, barely able to look at James. "I'm sorry. For everything I've done to you." 

James swallowed thickly, unable to answer. So instead, he just turned and left. 

* * *

Tom held the form of Harry against him. He had tried to get Harry's attention at a couple of points once James arrived to try to see if Harry had any messages for his father, but Harry was unresponsive. Now that James left, Tom was able to tuck himself against Harry further. He had one arm under Harry's head and the other draped across his chest with one leg nestled between Harry's. He wasn't sure which of the two of them would benefit more from the contact; Harry who's body would warm up upon the touch or Tom who benefitted entirely from the human contact. 

Harry's body was warmer than it had been the night before when Tom initially crawled into bed next to him. He wasn't sure exactly what would happen when Harry woke up. Would he reject him? Would he ignore everything that had transpired between them and push Tom away? Or would he accept Tom? 

Tom wasn't quite sure, but he knew one thing for sure, he did not want to lose Harry Potter. But if Harry wanted to go, he would not keep him. 

Once upon a time, he would not have let Harry out of his sight, had it ever come to something like this. But now...

Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort were two completely different people. 

He hoped Harry of all people could see that. 

* * *

Harry fought his way up, clawing and scratching from the blackness that surrounded him. It drew him in like an venomous ink, gripping at him and not wanting to let go. But he fought his way up toward the sound of a voice like velvet, calling to him, beckoning him. At first he didn't recognize the voice, at first he didn't even know who he himself was. 

But eventually he made it. 

His eyes flew open and at that moment, his body lurched. He felt like his stomach was being forced against his ribs. He turned on his side, emptying the very few contents of his stomach onto the floor. 

"Harry!" Tom exclaimed from next to him. Harry's head felt like it might explode. 

Harry grumbled as he collapsed back on his bed. Next to him Tom was frozen, eyeing him warily. 

"Harry are you ok?" Tom asked once Harry settled onto the bed. 

"I feel like a herd of hippogriffs has trampled me. Or is it a flock? I've never known." Harry rubbed his eyes as he spoke and beside him, Tom laughed. 

"I'll go get the mediwitch. And it's herd." Tom said as he rolled out of bed, walking toward the door where Madam Pomfrey was currently behind. 

The mediwitch was back moments later, bustling over Harry. 

"How do you feel?" She asked, eyeing Harry and running diagnostic spells. 

"Oh just fabulous." Harry answered. He heard Tom laugh next to him. 

"You'll have to stay here another day, but I think you should be able to go back to your dorm tomorrow." Harry nodded and out of the corner of his eye he could see Tom look like he was going to be very sick. 

"Well, do try to get some rest." The mediwitch said before she bustled away. 

Harry waited until she was gone before turning to the wizard next to him. He wasn't looking at Harry, but instead looking at the floor. Harry reached out and gripped Tom's hand. 

"Tom." Harry's voice was soft as he looked at the other, trying to catch his eye. 

"Yes, Harry?" Tom still wasn't looking at him. 

"You're leaving me." Tom's head shot up at that statement. "You're receding into your head because you're worried that I'm going to reject you, right?" Harry asked. It was just a wild guess, but he could tell mostly by how Tom was acting that it was probably right. Tom didn't answer, he just nodded. "I told you I wasn't going to leave you. So don't leave me." Harry answered, tightening his grip on Tom's hand. "Come back." Harry practically whispered as he shifted over in the bed. "Besides, I'm cold again." 

That made Tom smile as he moved, almost automatically, into the bed next to Harry. Harry felt himself relaxing next to Tom, and felt Tom's body relaxing next to his. 

"I could get used to this." Harry muttered as he rested his head on Tom's chest. 

"Could you?" Tom asked. 

"Yes." Harry answered simply, before tilting his head back to look at the other. "I don't want to go too fast. But I'm not ready to let you go either." 

Tom smiled at him. "Ok." He answered, before pulling Harry against him more and tucking him under his chin. "But for now you need rest." 

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes, listening to Tom's heartbeat lull him to sleep. 

 

 

 


	2. The Lion Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's out of the Hospital Wing and roaming the castle again.

Tom had his back turned as Harry slid on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. Beside him, a long sleeved, green plaid shirt sat on the bed which Harry was grateful that Ron brought for him. Harry's wardrobe had always been fairly predictable, mostly because as a child he had worn Dudley's hand-me-downs and that was the style he had gotten used to. When he could finally buy clothes that fit, Harry still went with the same style, though he wasn't stuck with as many blue colors anymore. Dudley had always favored blues and as a result Harry had gotten stuck with them. Harry actually liked the color green, even though it was a Slytherin color. It was also his eye color, his mother's eye color. There was something about it that, as he got older, he began to accept more and more. Ginny had always said that wearing green made his eyes pop, which is why Mrs. Weasley had also bought him green dress robes for the Yule Ball. 

Harry pushed the thoughts of Molly Weasley out of his mind as he straightened the collar of his plaid over-shirt. He still felt cold, like a chill had settled in his bones and wouldn't leave. Maybe with a good bath later it would help. Tom had turned around right as he finished putting on the last of his clothes and sat down on the bed to put on his shoes. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked Harry, eyeing him skeptically. Tom seemed to be taking advantage of their mental link more and more, feeling Harry's emotions. Tom claimed he was just doing it to keep an eye on Harry, but Harry also figure it was because Tom himself had some questions about normal human emotions. Tom didn't have the normal range of emotions for a long time and whatever happened to him in the afterlife had made it so that he did. Harry was determined to find out what exactly happened, but that would take some time. Though he wasn't a patient person, he didn't want to push Tom away. Tom himself mattered more than the experiences he had. 

"Not really." Harry answered honestly. Occulmency didn't seem to keep Tom out. Maybe that was because the bond was much deeper than just the mind, but Harry figured now that both of them accepted it, it also meant that he couldn't lie to Tom. He really was not looking forward to facing people. When they had come to visit the day before he had pretended to be asleep, mostly because he didn't want to face them. Tom had been a calming force, a rock in a sea of commotion, everyone else felt like the commotion. Their voices were too loud, their touches too harsh. Even when they tried to be kind, giving him soothing touches, it felt like needles grating along his flesh. Though he supposed it was because his connection with Tom that made Tom so soothing to him. "But if I don't go, if I don't face them again, they'll all be worried. You heard Hermione yesterday. My children are barely eating. James..." Harry trailed off.

James had been the worst out of all of them. First he had a dream predicting that Harry would be tortured, then it had happened, then he received a confusing letter from his mother. It had been a rough week on Harry's oldest child. James had barely eaten, barely slept, barely done much of anything except paced around Gryffindor common room. Then he would visit Harry, but he wouldn't stay long, only to go back to his pacing. Hugo had woken up to him screaming on two occasions of the past four days. Harry had to at least see James. 

"I could bring James to you. I could go get him right now." Tom offered. He had started pacing as well, eyeing Harry as he did. He and Harry had been talking all morning about Harry actually leaving the Hospital Wing. Tom had vehemently protested, begging Harry to stay at least another day, but Harry wanted to go see his family. They had to know he was alright and he had to make sure they took care of themselves. "You don't need to push yourself." 

Harry tied the laces on his trainers and stood, stopping Tom's pacing. "I'll be fine." He assured the other. "I'm ok." He tried to sooth Tom's nerves, but Tom wasn't having it. 

"No you aren't Harry. I can tell. I can feel it. Your body is still in pain, you feel like your mind is being pulled in every direction still. Harry, there's a reason the Cruciatus curse is Unforgivable. It does things to the body, to the mind that can't ever be undone. There is no cure for the Cruciatus curse." Tom had one hand fisted in the fabric on Harry's shoulder and the other on Harry's bicep as he spoke. 

He was right of course, Tom was right about a great many things. Harry tried to ignore the bodily pain, that he was used to. He could handle the bodily pain. Madam Pomfrey had given him a pain elixir for if the pain had gotten too unbearable. But his mind...that was something different. He is mind was flying this way and that, dragging everything to the surface, even the demons he didn't want. Tom had helped some by helping control his breathing when he had gotten too emotional in the middle of the night. But every now and then Harry's focus would be lost entirely and he would be entirely blank, like his mind had been wiped. It had taken Tom several tries to bring Harry back. Of course it wasn't abnormal for people to stare off into space and lose their train of thought, it happened to lots of people, but Harry was going to have to try to fight his way back without Tom around, which was going to be much harder. And what if not even Tom could drag him back anymore?

"I know." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. "But what choice do I have?" His voice grew stronger as he continued to speak. "They need me Tom. I have to help them, they aren't doing well. People aren't eating, aren't sleeping. I have to help them. If just going out of the Hospital Wing and back into the castle is enough, then I'm willing to do it." 

"You're willing to risk losing yourself for everyone else?" This time Tom's voice was quiet.

"I'm willing to make sure that they are ok. They can last without me. They don't need me. It's the uncertainty that's getting them." Harry muttered. 

"No." Tom's voice was barely above a whisper and he pressed his forehead against Harry's. 

"No?" Harry asked. 

"You are worth so much more than you think, Harry. Please stop thinking that you will ever be anything less than perfect." 

Harry swallowed thickly at this declaration, coming from Tom Riddle of all people, but he moved closer to the other anyway, wrapping his arms around Tom. Tom's arms came around him as he tucked his head down next to Harry's, his breath hot on Harry's ear. Harry didn't know how long they stood like that, but eventually Tom was the first to pull away. 

"Are you sure?" He asked again, looking at Harry as though he wanted to take him and run. 

"I'm sure." Harry answered with a smile. 

Tom shook his head and dropped his arms from around Harry. "Alright. I won't win this fight anyway." He muttered bitterly. "You're too hard headed anyway." 

"It's one of my best qualities." Harry answered with a grin. Despite himself Tom gave a small smile back. 

Harry let out a breath as he looked toward the door which led out of the Hospital Wing. Tom followed his gaze, letting out a breath of his own. They stared at the door like it was a beast that would soon attack them, Harry feeling in every second as he looked at the door like it was suddenly a bad idea to walk through it. But he steeled himself, taking in a steadying breath as he did. He looked back at Tom with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Tom didn't buy it, still looking at him like he might run and hide with Harry in tow. Harry decided right then what his choice would be. Whatever the situation was, whatever had caused this, it seemed that Ginny was happy. Whoever had caused this at least had made Ginny happy. So Harry could be happy too, couldn't he? Harry reached his hand out, taking Tom's and lacing their fingers together. Tom looked down at their joined hands in surprise, something he surely wasn't expecting. Harry watched the other, amused. 

"Come on." Harry whispered as he pulled Tom with him. "Why don't you walk me to Gryffindor tower?" Tom only nodded in response, too shocked to even form a sentence. Or coherent thoughts, Harry mused idly as he felt on Tom's half of the connection to find Tom's mind jumbled. 

The pair left the Hospital Wing, walking hand in hand through the castle. As far as Harry knew, Tom had never been to Gryffindor tower, and Harry wasn't in much of a rush, so they both walked slowly, taking the staircase at a snail's pace. It would have been mildly amusing to be on the stairs when they changed, just to have an excuse to delay the trip a little longer, but alas, they made it to the top of each set just in time. Harry felt Tom's grip tighten on his hand the closer they were to Gryffindor tower, as though Tom thought that the moment they arrived, people might try to wretch Harry away from Tom, and he thought that might be true. From what Tom had told him, he hadn't been the most civil toward everyone in the Hospital Wing, keeping everyone at bay except for Harry's mother who had helped Tom clean the dirt off of Harry after Madam Pomfrey had done what she could for Harry. Madam Pomfrey had wanted to send Harry to St. Mungo's but no one knew exactly what would happen if Harry, or any of them for that matter, left the bounds of Hogwarts, so they couldn't risk it. If Harry hadn't woken up when he did, they were going to send for another healer to come. It would have been interesting to see if anyone could actually come onto the grounds of this Hogwarts. 

They turned down the corridor which lead to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Tom seemed to tense even more, and Harry vaguely wondered if that was possible. "It's going to be ok." Harry murmured to him, giving the other's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Do you want to come in?" Harry asked as they came to a stop in front of the portrait. 

Harry watched as Tom's throat bobbed, clearly thinking it over. He could hear Tom's every thought begging Tom to turn away. "You don't have to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Harry said quickly upon feeling Tom's emotional distress. 

Tom looked at him, searching his face. "No. I'd better come in, just at first. Just to make sure that you get settled and to explain some things." Tom seemed outwardly resolute but inwardly he was a storm of doubt. 

"Treacle tart." Harry muttered to the portrait which swung up. Harry claimed through, Tom closely on his heals when they were suddenly swarmed and all hell broke lose. 

Everyone was excited to see Harry, naturally. They knew he was being released today and they had gathered in the common room to meet him. Voice barraged him every side as well as people pushing forward to meet him. Everything was grating noise and pain, like being swept up in a screaming cyclone. The more touches that brushed his arms, the more pain that shot through his body like a thousand needles riding the current of his blood. The voices filled his ears with angry pain as though a banshee were screaming directly into his head. Everyone's faces swam before him, all their hope and fears being poured into him like he was the answer to every problem they had. It was all too much. 

Harry recoiled, trying to keep a smile on his face and he opened his mouth to speak, to ask them all to back away because it was too much too fast, but all that came out was a broken scream. Harry collapsed in front of them, clutching his head, his hands covering his ears. 

A pair of arms descended around him, comforting and strong. He felt a warm body press against his side and hot breath brush his forehead as Tom presumably forced everyone back. Silence crept into the room, but that didn't stop the ringing in his head. 

 _Harry. Harry's it's ok. I've got you. I'm here. It's ok._ Tom's voice whispered reassurance in his head and Harry eventually stopped shaking, which he didn't even realize he was doing. He took in a few breaths to help steady himself before he opened his eyes again. 

The first thing he saw was the shoulder of Tom, which for some reason was immensely soothing. The next thing he saw was a large group of very worried and confused looking people. Harry took in a steading breath. 

"I'm fine." His voice was raw. "It's ok. I'm fine." He could feel Tom protest in his head but Harry knew he wasn't going to say it out loud. 

 _Hold onto me. That seems to help._ Harry said to Tom through their connection and he felt Tom give a nod against his head. 

Harry shifted so that he could stand, Tom rising with him, though he kept one hand on Harry's back. Harry faced the group. 

Amongst the people present were those who Harry had expected and those whom he did not. The expected included his parents (Remus and Sirius were included in this), Ron and Hermione, Fred and George, Dean and Seamus, James, Lily, Albus, Scorpius, Draco, Luna, Hugo, Rose, Teddy, Neville, and Katie Bell. The unexpected included Godric, Salazar, Helga, Rowena, Newt Scamander, McGonagall, and a rather confused looking Severus Snape. The group watched Harry as though he might explode, each of them keeping a safe distance away this time and not talking. 

"It's very hard to explain," Harry began, "But most noises...they're still a bit too much right now. And touches are a little hard. But I'm ok for the most part. I'm still here." 

Some people smiled in relief but most still looked very worried. There was a silence for a long time as Harry looked over the group before he settled on one person. 

"James." His son looked at him. "Are you ok?" James gave him a weak smile and a curt nod. "No you aren't." Harry said, his voice tight. "Come here." James approached him slowly, and Harry gritted his teeth for what he was about to do, but he did it anyway. He pulled James into a hug, biting back the pain that rose in favor of feeling his son relax in his grip. Tom's hand had moved out of the way of James's arms and Harry rested his head on his son's head, tightening his grip. The pain was bearable, which he was glad about, though he didn't know if that was just because it was just one person or if Tom's touch was helping him. 

James pulled away and looked up at his father, tears streaming down his face. "It's ok James. I'm ok. You're ok. Your brother and sister are ok. Your mother seems ok. We'll talk about that more later." He added quickly. He looked up at his other child. "Come on." Albus and Lily wasted no time rushing forward into Harry's arms. The pain was still bearable, but breeching the point where it wouldn't be. Harry held his three child, looking them over. 

When they let go, he narrowed his eyes at James, who suddenly thought it was a good idea to look everywhere else. "From now on mister, there is no excuse not to eat." Harry scolded. "That goes for the rest of you too." Harry's eyes drifted up to the rest of the group, some of whom were refusing to look at Harry now.  _You included._ Harry added to Tom, who snorted behind him. 

"We should let Mr. Potter get some rest." McGonagall said after a moment. Harry gave a nod and stepped aside so she and a few others could leave. They went one by one, telling Harry about how glad they were that he was ok. Godric paused specifically in front of Harry, his voice low so that only Harry, and probably Tom who was directly behind him could hear. 

"Don't worry. I know how it is to fall in love with a Slytherin." 

Harry wondered exactly what he meant by that until he saw exactly who was following Godric out of the common room. Salazar Slytherin gave them both a terse nod and Harry specifically a smile. "You must be incredibly strong to survive that." Then the silver haired man left. 

 _Not just any Slytherin. THE Slytherin._ Harry thought idly. 

 _No kidding._ Tom answered, watching the pair leave.  _Though I suppose we probably should have guessed that. It shouldn't be a surprise._

 _What do you mean?_ Harry asked. 

_The bite mark left on Salazar's neck about a week ago? There were only so many people who could have done that and if you ask me, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw don't seem like the type to leave visible bite marks._

Harry felt immediately stupid for not having noticed it before which earned him a low chuckle from Tom behind him. 

"Well, we should probably head back to our common rooms." Came the voice of Luna Lovegood as she watched the disappearing form of Newt Scamander. 

"Have you two talked much?" Harry asked her. 

"Oh yes." She answered. Her dreamy voice was much more bearable than the others for some reason. "He's a lot like me I've noticed. Or rather I'm a lot like him." Luna gave a sigh. 

"I'll walk you all back." Harry said as he turned toward the door. 

"You don't have to do that Harry." Teddy piped up quickly. "We understand." 

Harry heaved a sigh. "Of course I do." He answered simply. "Come on. I'll walk you all back. Then I'll be back up here with you all soon." He gestured to the Gryffindor group. Part of the reason he wanted to walk them was two of his children were in different houses than he, it only made sense to him to do so. 

Harry and Tom followed the group out the of the portrait, Harry once again linking his hand with Tom's. Tom looked at him skeptically but Harry merely shrugged as they walked behind everyone. They walked the Ravenclaws back first, Lily and Luna both bidding Harry goodnight. Lily looked particularly happy to have her father back as she had dark circles under her eyes. 

"Promise me you'll get some sleep." Harry told her. 

"I promise Dad." She answered as he kissed her on the forehead. 

The Hufflepuffs were next. Albus and Scorpius shared a hug and Harry idly wondered what exactly was going on there. He didn't judge, clearly, but he would like to know. 

"You need to sleep too." Harry reminded his youngest son. 

"I will. I feel better now that you're ok." 

Harry rewarded his son with a smile and then turned to Teddy. 

"Do try to sleep too, ok?" 

"Yes sir." Teddy gave him a mock salute and Harry let out a breathy laugh. Sometimes Teddy reminded him of a weird conglomerate of Sirius and Remus. 

"Goodnight." He said to both of them as they entered their common room. 

Then it was just Harry and the three Slytherins. Draco had barely said a word the whole time, eyeing Tom like he was going to attack at any moment. Harry couldn't blame him. Tom Riddle had once been Lord Voldemort and Draco had experienced first hand what Voldemort could do. The four of them walked in silence as they approached the Slytherin common room. The way had become almost second nature to him at this point and had there not been a tenseness in the air emitting from Draco, it would have been almost pleasant. 

"Goodnight Scorpius." Harry said, once they finally arrived at the snake's den. 

"Goodnight Harry. I'm really glad you're ok." Scorpius answered. 

"Go on. I'll meet you inside." Draco informed his son. Scorpius nodded and left to enter the common room before Draco turned to Harry and Tom. 

"Ok, what the fuck is going on here?" Harry started at Draco's harsh words. 

"What do you mean?" He asked after a moment, Draco's grey eyes flitting back and forth between the two of them.

"You come back from the Hospital Wing and suddenly you two are all chummy? I don't believe it. So what is going on?" Draco demanded. 

"Tom helps." Harry answered simply, shrugging as he did. 

Draco looked back and forth between the two of them again before narrowing his eyes on Tom. 

"If you had anything to do with what happened or you hurt Harry in any way, I don't care if you were a former Dark Lord or how powerful you are, I will make you wish you were never born." Draco's words spewed venom before he turned on his heal and entered the Slytherin common room. 

Harry and Tom stood in silence for a few moments before Harry turned to look at the other. "Did he just threaten to hurt you if you hurt me?" Harry asked, trying to understand what just happened. 

Tom nodded, his face looking grave. 

Harry couldn't help it, he started to laugh, his hand gripping Tom's tighter. Tom looked at him like he had finally lost his marbles as Harry cackled, gripping his stomach. 

"Imagine that." Harry said as he wiped his eyes which had started to water, turning around and pulling Tom with him. "Draco Malfoy jumping to protect me against you. It's a nice gesture really." 

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

"He doesn't want me to get hurt." Harry explained. "He genuinely cares about me enough to make sure that if you break my heart, he would come after you." Harry gave a shrug. "It's not something I expected from Draco Malfoy, but hey, people change." Harry squeezed Tom's hand. 

Tom remained silent as the two walked through the castle, making their normal rounds as they typically did. It was a warm night out but Harry still felt like he was chilled to the bone. 

"Will this ever go away?" Harry asked aloud. 

"Will what?" Tom asked, clearly distracted. 

"This chill. I feel cold. Constantly." He muttered. Tom pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Thanks." Harry muttered as he sunk more into Tom. "I wish you could stay with me tonight. I don't..." Harry couldn't quite say out loud that he didn't want to be without Tom, that he wasn't ready to be alone just quite yet. Tom however, seemed to get the message, thought that could just be because their mental connection. 

"I could disillusion myself. Slip in behind you." Tom suggested. Harry smiled and leaned into Tom more, not saying anything but knowing that Tom would know that Harry agreed. 

"Can we just stay out here for a few more minutes?" Harry asked, looking up at the stars above them. 

"Of course." Tom answered and Harry moved to sit. Tom sat next to him. Harry pulled Tom down, lying on his back on the grass. The two of them stared up at the stars above them, Harry's head pillowed on Tom's arm. Harry reached across Tom to grab his other hand, interlocking their fingers. Tom's thumb grazed over Harry's, stroking it gently. 

"Why can't everything be this easy?" Harry murmured, looking down at their joined hands. 

He felt Tom shrug and Harry flipped over to look at him. Tom's eyes dropped from the sky to him and their gazes locked. "The world isn't easy Harry. I know you know that, probably better than anyone else. But if I can help you make it any easier, I will. I don't want you to suffer anymore." Tom's hand let go of Harry's and came to Harry's cheek, rubbing across it. Harry felt himself inching up Tom until their faces were even. 

"Thank you." He whispered before he pressed his lips against Tom's. Tom's hand immediately moved from Harry's cheek to his hair, holding him gently as he reciprocated. Harry brought his hand to Tom's face, cupping it as Tom's other arm wrapped around him. Their legs tangled together and Harry couldn't help but think that they couldn't have picked a more romantic setting. In the shadow of the castle under the stars. 

Kissing Tom was electrifying. He felt it go down into his toes, running down his spine and through his fingers. Tom's kiss had such passion that it quickly overtook Harry's mind. He wasn't sure who's emotions were who's as they were suddenly rolled with Tom on top of Harry. Harry felt his body being carefully protected by Tom, held like Harry was a precious jewel that Tom would give anything to protect. 

"You are." Tom murmured when they broke apart for air. 

"I am what?" Harry breathed. 

"You are precious. To me. You are." Tom kissed Harry's forehead and Harry felt his eyes fluttering shut under the kiss. It was so tender and gentle, something which Harry hadn't expected. But he leaned into it anyway. 

They sat in silence for a while longer, Tom lying on his side with Harry curled into him. Their hands were locked and Tom's breath was hot on Harry's head. Harry stared at the stars, trying to remember what each one was. 

"You took astronomy, didn't you?" Tom murmured against his hair. 

"Yes." Harry answered. "Though for some reason the only things I can remember is that Mars is red, Venus is really bright and can usually be seen at either dusk or dawn, and the Europa is covered in ice not mice." 

Tom laughed, his entire body shaking. It made Harry smile to feel the rumble move through Tom at that. 

"No, it's not covered in mice. What a world that would be." He murmured. "You were born July 31st." Harry nodded. "Leo. You're a lion. In both house and sign. A lot of people say astrology has no meaning, and for the most part I would be inclined to agree. For instance, I would definitely say you are fiery and hot headed and fiercely protective, much like a lion. But I honestly don't think I am the anything like a mermaid goat." 

Harry barked out a laugh at that. "What?" He managed through his chuckles. 

"December 31st. Our birthdays are exactly half a year apart. My sign is Capricorn. Though the traits of a capricorn are intense, loyal, ambitious, determined, self sufficient, possessive, self indulging, conceded." Tom finished the list with a slight chuckle. 

"That sounds like you." Harry teased. 

"It does." Tom answered simply. "For instance," He continued. "I'm not one to deny myself what I want. It's been very hard staying away from you." Tom's voice became a slight growl and Harry shuddered. "Does that scare you?" Tom's voice dropped to a whisper. 

Harry dropped his head back so that he could look at Tom. "No." And it didn't. It just made Harry want to move closer to Tom. There was something about, for once, not being the one who was protecting but being the one who was protected. 

Harry and Tom looked at each other for a moment more before Harry tucked himself back in Tom's shoulder. "Signs have times when they start and stop right?" He asked, conversationally. 

"Yes." Tom answered, curious as to what Harry was up to. 

"When does Capricorn end?" Harry asked. 

"It's December 21st through January 19th." Tom answered. "Why?" 

"My mom's birthday is in January. I was wondering if she was a Capricorn too." Harry answered with a sigh. 

"When is her birthday?" Tom asked. 

"January 30th." Harry answered, the tombstone of his parents flashing through his mind momentarily. 

"She's an Aquarius." Tom answered, his grip on Harry's hand tightening for a moment. He must have seen the tombstone as Harry remembered it. 

"It's ok." Harry murmured to Tom. "I forgive you. For everything. You're not the same person as you were. As I said before, people change." Tom nodded against his head. 

"Are you sure?" Tom asked. 

"Very." Harry answered. But before Tom could speak again, Harry continued. "So what's my dad? His birthday is March 27th?" 

"Aries. Another fire sign." Tom answered, glad that they were talking about anything else. 

"Fire sign?" Harry questioned. 

"Yes. The signs are divided into four types. Fire, water, earth, and air. Based off the elements. Your sign, Leo, is a fire sign. So are Aries and Sagittarius. My sign, Capricorn, is an earth sign. The other earth signs are Virgo and Taurus. The water signs are Pisces, Cancer, and Scorpio. And the air signs are Gemini, Libra, and Aquarius." Tom answered. 

"So my mom is an air sign." Harry said, trying to comprehend what Tom was telling him. 

"Exactly." Tom answered, sounding pleased. 

They sat in silence for a moment more before Harry began to prod Tom again, asking who was what sign. Tom seemed all too happy to answer, keeping their conversation going. 

Eventually they sat in silence again, looking up at the stars. 

"We should get going." Harry said after a while. "They're probably worried that I haven't come back yet." Harry sounded slightly bitter, he heard it in his own voice, but he was enjoying his time alone with Tom. 

"It's going to be ok." Tom murmured as he stood up, pulling Harry up with him. They walked up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower again, for the second time that night. Harry sighed when Tom disillusioned himself and Harry couldn't see him anymore. He felt Tom though. Tom's hand was placed firmly on his back as Harry entered the common room through the portrait. People were still waiting for him, strewn around the common room looking rather uncomfortable as they sat here and there. 

"Harry." The first voice Harry heard with his mother's. Harry didn't say anything as she came closer to him. She looked him over and Harry felt himself tensing under her scrutiny. 

"I'm so glad you're ok." She wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her back, biting back the pain that once again surged to the front of his mind. He had forgotten about the pain with Tom, but now it came back in full force. He held it away, ignoring it in favor of the fact that his mom was seeking comfort in him. 

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." He said, carding his fingers through his hair. "I don't mean to be rude, but I can't handle too much right now. Is it ok if we talk in the morning? I'll answer your questions then." He looked at the rest of them who just nodded. "Thanks." He mumbled. "Night." 

"Night." They chorused back and it took everything Harry had not to visibly wince at the chorus of sounds. 

Harry turned to go toward the steps but stopped and turned back toward the group. "James." His son's head swiveled toward him. "I want you to see Professor Trelawney. Maybe she can help you, with your dreams. To expand them. Maybe help you control them." James only nodded. 

"Goodnight." Harry said again and this time he went up toward the stairs. Once in his room, he changed quickly and crawled into bed. Tom took the charm of himself before climbing in behind him and putting a silencing charm around the bed. 

"What dream?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. 

"Hold on. I will answer you, but hold on." Harry answered as he took his own wand and added an additionally spell to the bed. "You can still see through these slightly. I don't want to share you yet." He gave Tom a sheepish smile. "Anyway, James had a dream the night before I was attacked detailing the attack and he saw the first man who did it. He didn't see the other five though, from what I know of the dream. I want him to see Sybill because she is a Seer, not a good one all the time but she was the prophesy with us, so she can't always be wrong. Maybe she can help James control it. Maybe he's a Seer too." 

Tom was silent for some time before he nodded. "It's possible. If he is trained properly, maybe..." Tom's voice trailed off but his mind was a chaotic mess. It made Harry dizzy to the point where he had to lie down. "Sorry." Tom murmured as he too lied down. "Let's just get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning." 

Harry nodded as he curled up into Tom again, shivering as he did. "If I could stop being cold, that would be nice." Harry muttered bitterly. He felt Tom shift the blanket over him and he himself put his weight on top of Harry, only slight. Harry burrowed under Tom, happy to feel the warmth coming from Tom's body. "That helps." He murmured, closing his eyes. 

Harry was asleep not long after. 

* * *

Harry was reluctant to go down into the ruckus of the Great Hall for breakfast. Tom assured him that he would be with him the whole time, but Harry could barely handle the few people that he had met in the common room the night before, which was nothing compared to the Great Hall. Tom had left Harry early in the morning to get some new robes but was waiting for Harry outside the portrait to walk with Harry to breakfast. There weren't many people awake at nearly 6:30 in the morning so Harry didn't have to worry about dealing with them. 

Since then the pair had walked around the castle. They would have gone outside, but clouds had made the day rather dreary looking and kept them clinging to the inside. Eventually they made their way to the Room of Requirement which had decided that what they need the most was a replica of the night before. Tom and Harry lied on the grass made by the room, staring up at the ceiling covered in stars. "So does this qualify as our first date?" Harry teased as they looked up above them. 

Tom laughed at that and Harry decided he loved the way that Tom laughed. It was a vibrant, silky sound which flooded every corner of the room. He wanted to hear more of it. "I guess last night technically counts as our first date." Tom murmured as he turned over, looking at Harry. "But I guess that's really up to you." Harry nodded. 

"Last night then." He murmured. "I suppose we should go down to the Great Hall." His voice had grown tighter as he thought about it. 

"It's ok." Tom murmured as he ran his hand down Harry's stomach, soothingly. 

"I just...the noise." Harry felt his body spasm as he thought about it. Tom shifted so that he was on his knees, looking down at Harry. 

"I will be with you the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you. If it gets to be too much, I'll get you out of there. I promise." Harry moved so that he was eye level with Tom, on his knees as well. 

"Thank you." Harry breathed as he leaned against Tom, pulling the other in for a hug. There was something about feeling the weight of Tom Riddle against him that made him more comfortable. Tom's arms came around him, protective as always. "Alright." Harry breathed. "Let's go." 

Walking into the Great Hall would have been more comfortable if everyone had been loud and noisy. But instead, they were quiet. Even the few teachers at the staff table were silent and all eyes fell on Harry Potter. He tensed immediately, feeling the weight of everyone's stares on him. His throat tightened and suddenly, the pain returned. His mind went blank and nothing made any sense to him anymore. Not the weight of the stares on him, not the murmurs of people as they started to talk about him, not even Tom as he suddenly flooded his vision trying to coax Harry back into the world. 

Harry felt like a ghost in his own body as he was being dragged out of the Great Hall. His limbs moved without his permission, not like his mind could really do much of anything. It was like looking at a white sheet of paper. There was nothing. Nothing stuck, everything bounced off. 

He was being sat down and Tom's face flooded his vision again. 

 _Harry. Harry come back to me. Please._ Tom's voice was in his head and there was a slight recognition. 

_Tom?_

_Yes, Harry. Yes._

Tom found the string and pulled, he pulled and brought everything crashing back into his head. The blank space of Harry's mind was suddenly filled with every memory he'd ever had, though the one thing that pervaded, filling every dark corner, was Tom. His laugh, the feeling of his lips, the warmth of his body. It filled every empty crevice of Harry's mind. 

Harry blinked at Tom who was cupping his face, his brows furrowed in worry. "Tom?" Tom let out a breath of relief before he pulled Harry against him, cradling Harry. 

"Stop doing that to me Precious." Tom murmured against his hair. Harry gripped Tom, burying his face in the other's chest. 

"Sorry. It was just too much." Harry muttered bitterly. 

"It's ok. We can just go to the kitchens to get food." Tom answered as he pulled the smaller male onto his lap. They were sitting on some stairs, stone stairs that Harry couldn't quite place. Harry was wrapped in Tom's arms, shaking and trying to control his breathing. Tom held him tightly. "I can go in before you and get whatever you want and we can go outside to eat. Or back to the Room of Requirement if you want. Or anywhere. Even back to Gryffindor common room. I don't want you near the Slytherins though." He could hear a note of bitterness in Tom's voice. 

"Let's go back to Gryffindor tower. We can eat in there." Tom nodded but neither made a move to stand. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tom asked, tilting Harry's head to look at his face. 

Harry swallowed, "I'm fine. Now I'm just hungry." Tom nodded and this time they did move, standing. Harry realized where they were, heading down toward the dungeons. They were already on their way to the kitchens. 

"Come on my lion. Let's go." Tom said as he gripped his hand. 

"Most people just call me a stag you know." Harry commented. 

"Because of your patronus?" Harry nodded. "Yes, that would make sense. But lions can be kind too if you think about it. They are family oriented creatures and more than willing to fight, rather viscously if need be, to protect those they care about." Once they arrived at the kitchens, Tom kissed the back of Harry's hand. "Wait here. Anything in particular that you want?" 

"Bacon." Harry answered immediately and Tom smiled at him. 

"Carnivore." Tom muttered as he made his way into the kitchen. 

Tom appeared moments later, bacon in hand. "Where's the rest?" Harry asked. Tom patted his pocket. "Safe." Harry took the bacon and began to eat it, offering some to Tom who declined it in favor of watching as Harry devoured it. Tom had an amused smile on his face. 

"What?" Harry asked as he looked over at the other. 

"Carnivore." Tom whispered as he leaned in, next to Harry's ear. Harry shuddered at the near predatory growl that was Tom's voice was they stood outside the common room. Harry barked the password, dragging Tom with him. The two sat on the couch and Tom withdrew the food he had stored in his pockets. He sat it on the couch between them and produced two forks, one for each of them. Harry was glad to have actual food instead of the disgusting nutrition potions that he was on the day before. His stomach felt rather satiated and he hadn't even realized that it was upset to begin with. 

Once they finished, Tom looked him over. "Better?" Harry nodded. 

"Much. Thank you." Tom took the plate from between them and placed it on the table next to the couch before looking around the room. 

"I didn't get a good look in here last night. It's actually...cozy." Tom stated as his eyes drifted around. 

"Yeah. I like it." Harry answered, watching Tom. 

"Inside the lion's den." Tom muttered. "Who would have thought." Tom's eyes landed on Harry again. "And with the king of the pride no less." Harry gave Tom a playful shove, laughing as he did. 

"I'm not the king." He answered. 

"Yes you are." Tom replied. Tom pulled Harry in closer then, leaning back on the couch with Harry on top of him. "Just relax." Harry curled into Tom, his hand resting on Tom's chest right over his heart. "Go to sleep, Precious. You're exhausted." Tom was right, like always. Harry closed his eyes, letting his head rest on Tom's shoulder. 

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep, Tom heard the change in Harry's breathing and felt the tenseness of Harry's body leave as sleep pulled the other way. He ran his hand down Harry's back, rubbing it. His other hand ran through Harry's head. Harry's hand, which had been resting on Tom's chest, moved to wrap around Tom, pulling him tighter against him. 

"Protective much, my lion?" Tom asked Harry's sleeping form. 

It didn't take long for the other's to filter into the common room but Tom shushed them quickly. He could tell from the way that they looked at the two of them, Harry's sleeping form atop Tom Riddle, that they did not understand what exactly was going on, but no one dared question it because they assumed there was no Harry to protect them. With Harry asleep, they were left to the mercy of Tom Riddle should they try anything. Tom didn't mind that they didn't ask questions, he really didn't feel up to dealing with it. It was the underlying distrust that still bothered him He knew he would have to deal with it for now, until they learned to deal with him, but it didn't make their stares any easier to bare.

The funniest though was James, Harry's son, who looked at the pair and shrugged before immediately sitting himself down in front of the couch and opening a book. Harry's children were the only ones who dared to come near Tom. Albus sat near Scorpius, Draco Malfoy's son, and played Wizard's chess with him. Tom watched the game excitedly. He was actually really good at Wizard's chess and predicting moves and counter moves. It was all very...careful. Every move, every plan. Watching the subtle cues of one's opponent. Lily, Harry's daughter, took up a spot on the chair nearest the couch so she could watch the chess match, with eyes almost as eager as Tom. He assumed that meant that Lily was a good player as well. 

He turned his attention back to Harry who's face had just relaxed after it had been particularly pinched. He couldn't help but wonder if that meant that Harry had been having a discomforting dream or he was suddenly soothed by the presence of his children. Either way, he looked peaceful once more. 

The others, however, distanced themselves from Tom, except for Harry's mother, who took the chair on the opposite side of the child named after her. Either she trusted Tom more than the others did...or less. More could be that she just didn't care that Tom Riddle was there because they both had a mutual concern, Harry. Less could be that she didn't trust him around her son and grandchildren and therefore decided to watch Tom. Either way, she was there. 

Harry had been asleep an hour when he started to stir, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

"Ugh. I hate naps. You never know what planet you're on when you wake up." Lily giggled at that and Harry tilted his head to look at his daughter, a lazy smile on his face. "Well hello to you too." Harry sat up and stretched, allowing Tom to sit up too. Tom was glad because the couch was giving him a crick in his neck, not that he would complain. He would handle it if it was for Harry. 

There was silence for a long time before Tom turned to Lily. Albus and Scorpius's game of Wizard's chess ended a long time ago. "Do you play?" He asked her. The girl jumped at suddenly being addressed but blinked at Tom owlishly. 

"Oh, yes. Sometimes." 

Beside him, Harry snorted. "Sometimes. She's brilliant." Harry beamed at his daughter who blushed and looked away. 

"Would you like to play?" Tom offered, gesturing to the discarded game. He could see Harry look hopeful out of the corner of his eye but Lily looked a little more skeptical. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just noticed earlier that you were watching the game so I thought I'd ask." He felt himself receding. How stupid was he to think that anyone would actually accept him besides Harry.

"Ok." Came Lily's voice and Tom was suddenly filled with a rush of relief. "White or black?" 

"Black." Tom answered as he stood, careful not to step on James. Harry stood as well, moving to take Lily's place on the chair. Tom and Lily sat in front of the fireplace, watching as the pieces arranged themselves on the board. 

Tom glanced up at Lily who looked back at him with a hungry look in her eyes. She enjoyed competition, a challenge, and she thought Tom was going to be that challenge. 

"I won't go easy on you." He heard Lily murmur. "So don't go easy on me." 

Tom felt himself smile. "I wouldn't dream of it. White moves first." He gestured a hand to her, now very aware of the audience they were gathering, but mostly he just cared about Harry's gaze, watching the two of them amused. 

The game was very tense, most people were leaning in. On Lily's side, Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, looked like he was itching to join the game but Tom thought for sure that Lily was a much better player than Ron. Tom and Lily baited each other, turn after turn, but here, Lily was about to fall into Tom's trap and she didn't even know it. 

"Zugzwang." Tom murmured, looking through his lashes and the red haired girl across from him. 

Lily moved, exactly as Tom wanted her to and Tom quickly over took her. "Checkmate." He declared and watched as Lily's king threw his crown down at the feet of one of Tom's knights. 

There was a collective breath let out in the room though Tom couldn't tell what emotion was being expressed in this moment, but he could tell that Harry was mildly amused. "You let go of your knight too early." Tom told Lily. 

"What?" She answered, looking at him quizzically. 

"Earlier in the game, you could have avoided the trap I set for you if you hadn't sacrificed your knight." He watched the understanding come into Lily's eyes as she processed. She looked down at the board again, running through their game. 

"I want to again." She demanded and Tom could plainly see how, while the girl looked like her mother, she was her father's daughter. 

"Yes ma'am." Tom answered with a smile. 

The game pieces reset on the board and Tom felt Harry move to sit down next to him, curiosity emanating from him in waves. 

"Do you play, Dad?" It was still weird to hear Harry referred to as Dad. 

"Not very well." Harry sounded almost sheepish. "Honestly the only few games of Wizard's chess I won was what you saw me win the other night." Lily giggled at that. "Then again," Harry continued, "I've only played Ron before that so..." Harry trailed off and Lily nodded. "Then again, the only person I'm sure Ron has lost to is you." 

"Oi, beginner's luck." Ron mumbled from the couch. 

"Sure." Harry answered with an eye roll. 

The pieces had finally reset again and Tom looked at Lily with a smile. "White moves first."

 


	3. The Quest for Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special guest appearance by Cho Chang!

Harry shifted on his feet uneasily. They had been stuck at Hogwarts a month now and besides the attack two weeks ago, there had been no sign of anything to do with the Order of the Triangle Eye, as James had dubbed it. Harry, Hermione, Tom, Remus, and Prose had raided the Hogwarts library, taking book after book to look for any sign of the symbol the men seemed to use. Harry had also started collecting memories, going from person to person. The whole point of the memories was to find something, anything, that would indicate what the men were up to. Unfortunately, Harry had watched what felt like they same memory over and over again. The men, or man, appeared, muttered "Ad finem" after casting the triangle with the eye in the center and it went through the whole rainbow of colors, and then their whole world would go black. It was just like with Harry. Nothing changed, no one saw anything different. Harry watched memory after memory in Dumbledore's pensieve, but nothing changed. 

Harry had just finished watching the memory of Cedric Diggory, who had been very happy in his heaven (was it heaven?) before a man in black had invaded it and sent an unsuspecting Cedric back to earth and into Hogwarts. He stared down into the silvery liquid below him, trying to figure out exactly what he was missing. There had to be something, right? Some piece he over looked? Something that wasn't in place? Maybe he should watch the memories again? Cedric's memory had been the last he had collected and he had collected hundreds. Somehow, the wizards had even overpowered powerful wizards such as Salazar Slytherin, who had put up quite a fight before he too had been dragged to Hogwarts. There was no point in getting Godric's he had already stated that he was on the grounds of Hogwarts before everyone else had started to arrive, but that also made Harry wonder. How was Godric Gryffindor already on the grounds of Hogwarts? Harry rubbed his eyes as he turned away from the pensieve. The silver bowl hovered in the air next to him before Harry placed it back in its usual spot. Harry slumped into a chair in Dumbledore's office, rubbing his temples. 

"Harry?" Dumbledore was watching him, his keen blue eyes scanning over the man-turned-boy in front of him. 

"It doesn't make any sense." Harry snarled, not really at Dumbledore, but just in general. He was angry and frustrated. Nothing lined up, nothing made sense. It was the most agonizingly frustrating thing Harry had ever encountered. Harry had dealt with Voldemort, Harry had dealt with dark witches and wizards, hell Harry had survived puberty. But this? Harry had no idea how to deal with this. 

"I need somewhere to work." Harry mumbled, still not really talking to Dumbledore. "I need..." Harry cut himself off, chewing on his lower lip. Dumbledore hadn't said anything during Harry's rambling, but Harry stood and paced, walking around Dumbledore's office as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Excuse me, Professor." He said to the older man as he suddenly turned on his heel, exiting the room. 

Harry knew exactly where he was going and honestly, he really didn't care if he made Dumbledore worry about him with his sporadic behavior. He knew where he had to go. Harry ran up to the seventh floor and down the corridor, pacing three times in front of the Room of Requirement. 

_I need somewhere to work._

_I need somewhere to work._

_I need somewhere to_ _work._

On the last turn of his heel, a door popped up in the hall. It was quite plain and simple and Harry rushed through it like it held the answer to everything on the other side. It didn't of course, but it had exactly what Harry needed. 

On the other side of the door, which faded quickly upon Harry's entry, was a simple desk much like what Harry used at his work in the Auror Department, as well as several cork boards, lining the walls. On the desk were several papers, Harry found he preferred paper to parchment still, and several quills and ink wells. A simple window looked out over the castle grounds to let in some natural light but on the ceiling was a simple light fixture which would work as a substitute during the night. Harry smiled as he moved toward the desk. The chair he was give was a rather comfortable red and gold chair, with high armrests. Harry sat himself down and pulled a paper toward him on the desk and stared at it, wondering what to begin to write. 

"Well, start with what you know Harry." He muttered to himself.  _What do I know?_ He thought to himself. Then he looked down at the paper again, running his hand over the cool, white surface. He then began to draw the symbol that the men used, drawing it the best of his abilities. He then stood and pinned it on his board, directly across from his desk. "Well, I know they use this. I know it changes colors when it's activated." He quickly grabbed another piece of paper and began to write. 

  * _Symbol changes color when activated_
  * _Phrase "Ad finem" is used_
  * _Green light is admitted when "Ad_ _finem" is cast_
  * _Men have no restriction of afterlife_



Harry paused as he wrote the last bit. "Death doesn't stop them. They've gotten into the afterlife. How is that possible?" Harry pinned the next piece of paper on the board before he turned back to the desk. He grumbled as he grabbed yet another piece of paper, knowing this time the list would be much longer. "Now, for what I don't know." 

  * _How Godric Gryffindor was already on the grounds of Hogwarts before anyone else_
  * _Who the men are_
  * _What the symbol means_
  * _What the significance of "Ad finem" is_
  * _How the men are able to transcend the bounds of death_
  * _What their ultimate goals are_
  * _What part we play_
  * _What exactly we are supposed to learn_
  * _Where Tom was in the afterlife_
  * _What the limit is to the power of the other men_
  * _Where they are_
  * _How to defeat them_



Harry sighed as he looked at this list, hating how it was significantly longer than the previous one. He knew far less than he wanted to, which he supposed was nothing abnormal for him. He was always charging into a situation with less than half of the information, but this, this was until anything he had ever faced before. Being Harry Potter wasn't going to help him here. Harry pinned the list up on the other side of the symbol, opposite the list which detailed what he knew, then he leaned back on his desk, reading each list over and over again. It was like looking at a puzzle in which one had all the pieces, but no box to look at. It was maddening, as much as being trapped inside one's own head. And Harry had experience on both fronts. Harry carded his hand through his hair as he looked over the lists again. He felt like a child looking at a new language, there was so much which he didn't understand and without much to go on, there was no way he could ever understand. He would need one of the men who attacked them to interrogate for himself. 

Harry swept around the table, pulling a piece of parchment toward him this time so he could write a letter. He knew exactly what he had to do, though he had figure out where he would hold one of them once they were sent to the castle. It wouldn't be easy, but it wasn't impossible. Harry finished the letter and ran to the owlery, nearly knocking over Snape along the way. 

"Oh great! Just the person I was hoping to find actually." Harry didn't know what compelled him to be pleased to see Snape, but the more that he thought about it, he was.

"What are you up to, Potter?" Snape eyed him, warily. 

"I need your help." Harry answered, dragging Snape along with him. 

Snape, who was not very please with having Harry drag him along, ripped his arm away from the younger man, but followed him anyway, maybe out of sheer curiosity. Harry nearly ran up the steps to the owlery, leaving Snape behind in the dust as he quickly grabbed a school owl to send it to the Auror Department. Harry was down seconds later, face flushed and breathing heavily. 

"What do you know about keeping prisoners?" 

* * *

_Harry had just been knocked through a portal of some kind when Tom started viscously pulling on his chains. He was angry, more angry than he had been in a long time. The chains restrained him, of course, but that didn't stop him from pulling. Tom couldn't see Harry anymore and that made him livid. Harry hadn't lost a duel in a long time and the last times he had come close, the Killing Curse had bounced off him harmlessly as though it were a ball and Harry was a stone wall. Tom let out a bellow of rage as the screen in front of him went black. Around him, his screams echoed off the canyon walls, reflecting back on his own ears and making him scream_ _louder._

_"TARTARUS!" He bellowed, though while most of his voice held an anger, there was a pleading note. Harry couldn't die. Harry was damn near immortal, nothing killed Harry. Tom had watched time after time as Harry had stupidly put his life in dangerous situations that could have easily kill a normal man, and Harry was no normal man. Tom had scolded him, of course, but Harry couldn't hear him, he never could. Why did Harry keep being so reckless? He had a wife and children. Harry lived and breathed for those children. Tom pulled with even more fervor on the chains, his voice echoing off of the stone walls around him more and more, rage building up inside him the longer he was left unanswered._

_"TARTARUS! TARTARUS! TARTARUS!"_

_His wrists had begun to bleed from the vehement pulling he was doing, but he didn't care, he had stopped caring about his own being a long time ago. He only cared about one person and that person was in more danger than they had ever been before. Where was Harry? Why couldn't Tom see him anymore? Tom's rage made the magic inside him swell, he couldn't help it, it was a natural reaction to the amount of anger he was feeling in that moment. His magic lashed out and for once, there was actually a reaction. The chains broke and Tom fell forward, landing on his chest. He exhaled loudly, coughing as his mouth suddenly filled with dust. It didn't take long for the tar like robe to inflict its normal pain on him once his magic had lashed out and Tom writhed on the ground, jerking this way and that. His eyes slammed shut as blinding pain shot through his body like electricity. The pain didn't subside for quite some time and when it did, Tom started coughing again from the dust he inhaled. Inhaling dust wasn't an uncommon occurrence being trapped in this pit, but this amount of dust was unusual. When he stopped hacking and he was able to open his eyes again, Tom was immediately met with sight of a pair of black boots._

_Tom scrambled to his feet to find a man dressed similarly to the one Harry had been hunting before, in all black, but this one wore the symbol he had seen with Harry on his chest. The man eyed with with vague dislike, looking him over. Tom felt himself doing the same. The other man had chocolate brown hair, deep brown eyes, but pale skin which made his eyes and hair stand out even more. His black clothing covered his entire body, save for his neck, face, and hands which were currently crossed and he held a wand. Tom eyed the wand warily for a second, before looking back up at the other._

_"Lord Voldemort, I presume?" The man's voice was cold and low._

_"Indeed." Tom answered, disgust thick in his voice._

_"Very good." The man answered._

_The two began to circle one another, looking each other over._

_"I assume by now you have seen what has befallen Harry Potter." The man said after a moment, his eyes fixed on Tom. Tom didn't answer, only gave a tense nod. "Good. Then I will give you a choice."_

_Tom raised an eyebrow. "A choice?"_

_"Yes, a choice." The man answered smoothly as his eyes left Tom to examine their environment. Tom waited for the man to continue speaking and when he didn't, Tom grew impatient._

_"Well? What is this choice then?" Tom demanded._

_"The choice is, you can join Harry in the fate that had besotted him or I can help you escape here and you can be on your own way." The man's eyes returned to Tom._

_"And what would you get out of this?" Tom demanded._

_"I like you, you see." The man answered simply. "You have vision. You have power. I like power, always have. I know power when I see it. Oh yes, our dear friend Harry has power too, don't get me wrong. But he has a lesson to learn before he can full accept his power for what it is. A broken toy is of no use to me. But you, you are not broken. You are quite well put together. So either you can go and join our mutual acquaintance or I can help you escape and you can be free from this place forever."_

_Tom couldn't help but notice that the man didn't really answer his question._

_"And what exactly do you expect to come from either of those outcomes?" Tom asked, his curiosity getting the better of him._

_"Like I said, you are not broken. Should you choose to go out into the world, all I expect is for you to remember that I did you a favor and come when I call." The man answered, his eyes gleaming._

_"And if I choose to go with Harry?" Tom asked, cocking his head._

_"Then I expect you to help him." The man answered. "Either way, one of these things will be done. You can't not choose Voldemort. It doesn't work that way. I took a great risk coming here to get you, I'm not leaving without you."_

_Tom weighed his options. One option gave him absolute freedom but with a favor and the other demanded that he helped the boy who was once his mortal enemy._

But he's not anymore.  _A voice inside his head reasoned._ You've known for a long time that you've felt something more for Harry than hatred.

_Tom knew then what his decision would be._

* * *

Godric sat beside the lake, staring out across the surface. It was a nice day out, he had to admit it. He always enjoyed the sun, something about being in the heat of it made him feel much better about life in general. When he was younger, he would climb trees just to get to the top, thinking he could touch the sun. Now Godric knew better. The sun, while beautiful, should not be touched. It seemed that way with many beautiful things, they should be admired at a distance. Get too close, and one could get burned. Godric sighed as he slid off his t-shirt, one of the greatest Muggle inventions he thought. He lied it on the ground behind him, using it a pillow. The ground was always too hard for his liking and even his balled up shirt barely made much of a difference, but it was something. He supposed he could just transfigure the shirt into a pillow, but then he would have to transfigure it back into a shirt later and that would just be too much of a hassle. Godric wasn't really in the mood to deal with hassles right now. 

He had come to the lake to get away from the noise of the castle. Everyone was excited about finally being able to have something to do with their days. Of course there was Quidditch practice, after Harry had gotten his team together other captains had been assigned and the teams had been made. Godric found it amusing that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, both of whom he knew to be good friends, were Seekers for their respective houses. It would definitely make the games more interesting. Draco had also been named the captain of Slytherin team, which Godric laughed at. Potter and Malfoy did not seem like the type to even let friendship overrule competition. Both would bring everything onto the Quidditch pitch. Godric only hoped that the games would be good. The Hufflepuff captain was a boy named Cedric Diggory, Harry seemed to know him. In fact, all of the captains seemed to know one another as the Ravenclaw captain was a girl named Cho Chang. It would be interesting to see what happened during the games. The captains had met at one point to decide who got to practice when, allowing enough time for everyone to utilize the pitch. The schedules were pinned up in every common room and changing room. 

Harry seemed to be quite rigorous in training his team and as a result they moved like a swift animal. Godric supposed this was because Harry had to keep his mind busy at all times. No one exactly knew the effects that the Cruciatus curse had on Harry Potter, but the boy was running himself into the ground at all hours of the day. He seemed like he was everywhere, which was saying something because Godric too, was everywhere. 

Now however, Godric needed some peace and quiet. It had been go, go, go since Harry left the Hospital Wing and while he enjoyed the enthusiasm, even relished the energy, sometimes the noise was just too much. He needed a break, some time alone with his thoughts. So he sat beside the lake now, enjoying the sun. He had of course plenty of time to enjoy the sun in the past. No one knew he was enjoying the sun of course, they didn't even know that Godric had been on the grounds of Hogwarts the whole time. Even as a giant squid, Godric had floated to the surface of the lake to sun himself. He laughed when he thought about it some times. He had watched the students, seen their tricks. He had seen nearly every game of Quidditch ever played at Hogwarts. He had seen every teacher come and go. He had seen every prank pulled, though he had to admit that the Weasley twins had definitely taken the cake on the best pranks, followed closely by Sirius and James. It was the Umbridge situation which pulled the twin pranksters ahead of the dog and stag. Oh yes, Godric knew about that too. He saw the werewolf, both times he had come to Hogwarts, as a student and again as a teacher. The Weasley twins had been the most entertaining of the students to watch, and also the bravest when it came to him. No other students had addressed him in his animagus form and yet here they were, one day tickling his tentacles. 

Godric laughed a loud when he thought about that day. Ah the Weasley twins. The same two who had charmed snowballs to bounce off the back of Quirrell's turban, which contained Lord Voldemort. Technically, the Weasley twins had charmed snowballs to hit Voldemort in the face. Bloody brilliant. Godric sighed contentedly as he folded his arms behind his head. Sometimes it was nice not to care about anything, to just sit in the sun. He wished he could do it more though, but alas, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

Salazar looked down at Godric, who had a slight smile on his face as he sunned himself. The damn fool always enjoyed the sun. Even when they would argue in the past, Godric's solution to cool off was to go and sit in the sun. Salazar sat himself down next to other man, pulled his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He needed to get Godric, but for now they would just sit. Godric was peaceful, it wasn't something that happened often. 

"I know you're there." Godric's deep voice rumbled from next to him. 

"I know you do." Salazar answered before he looked over to see those beautiful eyes looking back at him. Godric had always captivated him, there was something about that man. That damn man. 

"What's wrong?" Godric asked as he sat up, dusting his shirt off. 

"We've been asked to help fortify one of the room in the dungeons. Apparently, we're going to have a guest and he can't be allowed to escape." Salazar answered. Though his voice was nonchalant, he knew his eyes would betray him. Godric knew how to read him better than anyone else, he would see that Salazar was against this, mostly because he knew what this would entail. 

"Their going to torture him." It wasn't a question, Salazar knew this as did Godric as he spoke. Godric looked at him, eyeing him. 

"I don't know what they're going to do Goddy." Salazar replied. "But torture does seem like the likely outcome if he doesn't give the answer they want." Salazar had always been against torture for his own personal reasons and the only other person who knew it sat beside him now. Godric looked out over the lake, his eyes shining. Salazar followed his gaze, wondering what exactly intrigued Godric so much about the Black Lake. 

The pair sat in silence for a long time. A warm breeze blew around them, sealing them off from the rest of the world, allowing them, for a moment at least, to believe it was just the two of them. Godric crossed his legs, leaning forward on his arms. His tanned skin was covered with scars, but one could only see them in the right light. In the brightness of the sun, they were easy to see as they stood out against his skin. Salazar's eyes traced each scar, going over them one by one, committing them to memory. He knew those scars of course, he had been around for a lot of them, but some were newer. One scar in particular stood out, a long, jagged scar on Godric's right shoulder. Salazar turned to see it better, letting his fingers trace the scar. He heard Godric's breath hitch slightly at the touch, but he didn't pull away, he just watched as Salazar traced the scar, feeling the pattern of it under his nimble fingers. 

"How did you get this one?" Salazar whispered. Godric's eyes flashed to the scar before looking back to Salazar. 

"I was looking for you." 

* * *

_"God damnit Godric! It's not as simple as that!"_

_"Not as simple as what?"_

_The voices echoed across the stone of the castle, but neither party cared. They were angry. They were livid. Godric could have spit fire and Salazar easily could have easily countered. They stood, fists balled glaring at one another. Godric's crimson robes flowed around him like a steam of blood draped over his body. It brought out the subtle red of his hair which appeared to be on fire right now as he glared at the silvery haired man standing in front of him. Salazar's emerald robes billowed around him in an invisible wind, his magic swirling, creating a barrier between him and the other man._

_"Not as simple as_ _what?" Godric demanded again and though his voice was lowered, his brown eyes were blazing._

_"It's not as simple as an argument of if I love you or not!" Salazar answer, his voice rising to a near shout._

_"Well isn't it?" Godric's voice was rising again as well._

_"No it isn't!" Salazar demanded.  
_

_"Explain then!" Godric roared, flinging his hands out around him. "Explain how you care more about god damn blood purity than me."_

_"Godric you know that isn't true!" Despite everything Salazar sounded genuinely hurt._

_"Really? Because that is what it sounds like." Godric demanded. Flames licked at the bottoms of his robes as his magic began to lash out, his anger getting out of control._

_"You would rather sneak around and build secret chambers and fill them with horrible creatures and worry about who will be attending this school more than someone who bared their heart to you."_

_"Godric-"_

_"NO!" Godric's eyes flashed and the flames around him reared slightly. "I gave you my heart and you smashed it under your heel. You know exactly how I feel about you Salazar."_

_"Yes but-" Salazar started but Godric cut him off again._

_"But nothing!" Godric bellowed the flames whipping around him in a fury. "At least I'm brave enough to state how I feel whilst you hide behind blood purity and whatever petty arguments you can find."_

_Salazar's magic had begun to lash out to defend him at this point, water clashing with fire and a horrible crackling could be heard on top of Godric's yelling._

_Rowena and Helga came running, identical horrified looks on their faces as they took in the scene of the power which swirled around Godric and Salazar. Fire lashed out, clashing with a tidal wave of water. The two men were forces of nature in their own rights and could easily take down an army on their own, let alone together, but now they were glaring are one another, venom clinging to the air between them. Neither of them was touching the ground, though it was doubtful either noticed with the daggers they were sending one another. Godric was standing entirely on a pilar of flames which licked around him, though he seemed entirely unaffected by it. Similarly, Salazar was standing on a pillar of water which swirled and churned._

_Helga nearly screamed at the sight but Rowena covered her mouth and dragged her away, the two of them hiding behind a pillar to watch._

_"Pick your battles my friend, this is not one you want to get in." Rowena whispered to the blonde who was staring, horrified at her two friends above her._

_"At least I have ambition about what I want for the world!" Salazar screamed._

_"Ambition?" Godric retaliated. "It's a horrific nightmare and an excuse. You hide behind excuses like a coward!"_

_"At least I don't go running head first into battles hoping to die!" Salazar answered._

_"Cowards die many times before their deaths." Godric answered venomously. "At least when I die I will die fighting for something. Unlike you." Godric's voice had become a growl with the last words._

_"I will not sit here and be insulted!" Salazar answered as he began to move backward toward, the pillar of water floating him toward the balcony. The pair had been arguing on the seventh floor and now it appeared that Salazar was going to jump off of it it get away then._

_"Fine then!" Godric bellowed. "Run! Run like the coward you are!"_

_Salazar was at the end of the balcony about to speak again but Godric's voice cut him off._

_"But know this," His voice had become low, a growl filled with venom. "If you leave, do not ever come back."_

_Salazar stuck his chin out, swallowing thickly. "Very well then. Goodbye Godric." And Salazar leapt._

_The water cushioned his fall, allowing him to land with the grace of a cat. He moved swiftly then, a more run than a walk, until he was outside the school's anti-apparation wards. He then pivoted on his heel, taking one more look at the school, puffed up his chest, and disapparated._

_Inside the castle, flames licked around every surface and Helga and Rowena found themselves running to escape Godric's fury. The man screamed with such anger and despair, it was heartbreaking. His magic lashed out around him, fire consuming everything it touched._

_Godric later rebuilt the part of the castle he destroyed, enchanting it with the help of Rowena so that it would be whatever a person needed, should they just walk in front of it three times and ask._

* * *

Rowena smiled at the ghost of her daughter. It had taken a long time to get the girl to finally talk to her again, but when she did it had proved well worth it. While Helena had not come back like Rowena had hoped, she was glad to at least be able to see her daughter. The two had talked for a while, catching up on what the other had done over the years. Helena was quite knowledgable about the people within Hogwarts, particularly the Ravenclaws and Rowena was all to eager to listen about it. In return, Rowena told her daughter about her travels around the world, exploring through dense jungles and dark caves and into secluded tombs. While Helena remembered that Godric had always been the most daring of all of the founders, Rowena was the most curious which often lead to her getting into tricky situations. Rowena often lamented not having Godric with her, he would have been quite helpful on several occasions when Rowena inevitably got herself in a bind. 

When she departed from her daughter, she accidentally ran into Helga who had been skipping along the castle to try to find her. 

"Ro!" Helga chimed, her bright yellow hair bouncing as she skidded to a halt. 

"Hello Helga." Rowena answered warmly. She had always enjoyed Helga and her sunshine personality. It was quite appealing to be around. 

"Come with me Ro!" The smaller blonde demanded, not leaving any room for argument. She stuck out her hand and, with an eye roll, Rowena reluctantly gave Helga her hand only to be swept away in the flurry of energy that was Helga Hufflepuff. Helga pulled the two of them along down into the dungeons and on the other side of the kitchens where she pressed into the wall a simple pattern. The wall opened, revealing Helga's personal quarters and she quickly pushed Rowena in, shutting the passage behind them. Candles lit up immediately, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow. 

Helga's room was entirely yellow in color, much like as if the entire world had been bathed in sunshine. Her bed wasn't even a bed, it was a hammock which constantly swung in a lazy wind, lulling the excitable blonde to sleep. She pulled forward a bright yellow chair and pushed the very out of place Rowena into it. 

"What are you doing?" Rowena demanded as Helga fluttered around the room, grabbing things here and there and pilling them on a table next to the chair she had pulled. 

"It's Friday silly!" Helga answered, pulling a chair up behind Rowena. "We always braid each other's hair on Fridays." 

Rowena could't hold in her laugh.

* * *

Remus stared at the book in front of him as though it were written in a foreign language. His brow was furrowed and his amber eyes kept darting up and down the page, searching for something but Sirius had no idea what. The two of them sat alone in the Gryffindor common room. Remus had been buried in his book for the last half hour and Sirius wasn't even sure if the page had been turned once. Sirius on the other hand had changed activities three times upon entering the common room and he found he was incredibly bored. He groaned aloud, throwing his arm over his eyes. 

"Moony!" He whined. Remus looked over the top of his book at Sirius, who was currently draped very dramatically over a chair, his legs spilling over one end while his head and hair spilled over the other. 

"Yes Padfoot?" Remus answered, his tone nonchalant. 

"Entertain me!" Sirius demanded as he rolled slightly in the chair, letting his arm fall off the side. His black hair fell around his face like a cascade of water and his grey eyes pierced Remus. A small, sly grin came over Sirius's face as he watched Remus eye him. Remus was used to this type of behavior of course. Sirius was very much a drama queen who begged specifically for Remus's attention. Sirius, while he demanded attention from everyone, had always zeroed in on the attention of his favorite werewolf. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were both canines on the inside. Or maybe it was because Sirius was utterly in love with Remus Lupin. 

It was no secret that Sirius Black was vehemently bisexual. Most people in their years at Hogwarts knew that Sirius liked both men and women and it drove Sirius's parents up the wall. That and many other things that Sirius did. Some people, mostly Sirius's cousins, thought that his bisexuality had just been a rebellion against his parents. They thought it was just a phase and that it would go away once Sirius had finally left the Noble House of Black. But it didn't. Sirius was still very much comfortable with his sexuality once he left Hogwarts as he had been when he was there. 

Remus on the other hand had never really accepted the fact that he felt anything toward a man, especially when that man was Sirius Black. Where Sirius was wild and unruly, Remus was tame and timid. Sirius understood of course, Sirius always understood. The pair had never been anything more than friends even though somewhere inside they both wanted more. Sirius never pushed though, something Remus was grateful for. He had just gotten so used to suppressing parts of himself that it became second nature to suppress anything which felt even remotely unnatural. 

Now Remus watched as Sirius rolled himself out of the chair and onto the floor and it took everything he had to keep himself from laughing at the over dramatics of the other. Sirius lied on his stomach on the ground, moaning into the floor as though that would solve all his problems. Remus watched around his book with an amused expression, unable to not watch the theatrics of Sirius Black. It was something about the Black family that they were all able to be overly dramatic. Sirius just used his to be intolerable. Well...not intolerable, Remus amended as he watched Sirius prop himself up on his hand and huff loudly. 

"Mooooonnnnnnyyyyyyy." He whined again, his hair falling around him like a waterfall. "I'm so bored!" He then proceeded to flop onto his back and huff again for dramatic effect. 

"You're being ridiculous." Remus answered, though he was entertained. 

"Ridiculously handsome?" Sirius asked hopefully, his grey eyes sparkling. 

"Ridiculously stupid." Remus countered, masking the amusement on his face the best he could. Sirius huffed at that, clearly not accepting that answer. Remus returned to his book, scanning it again as he searched for the symbol which had started haunting his dreams. 

Sirius on the other hand hauled himself off the floor and flopped himself on Remus's legs.

"HEY!" Remus exclaimed, swatting at Sirius with the book. Sirius only grinned wickedly and took advantage of not having the book barrier anymore between him and Remus's chest to rest his head there. 

"Ah. Much better." He sighed as Remus felt him shift to a more comfortable position. 

"You are maddening. Do you know that?" Remus told him.

"Maddenly adorable? Yes. Yes I am." Sirius answered.

Remus rolled his eyes and returned to his reading.

* * *

Tom had just walked into the dungeon as Salazar and Severus Snape had finished putting up the wards. In the center of the room stood Godric and Harry, tugging on chains which were hooked into the wall, testing to see if they would hold. Severus's eyes flashed upon the sight of the former dark lord but Tom didn't really care. His only concern was in the center of the room. Harry's hair looked like Harry had run his fingers through it about a thousand times and his shoulders were incredibly tense. Harry was overworking himself, and Tom hated it. He knew why Harry was doing it of course, it seemed like if Harry focused on something his mind wouldn't go blank, but it was also wearing on Harry's physical health. Tom leaned against the door frame, watching the four men work. 

"What do you think?" Salazar asked, though Tom wasn't sure which of the other three he was addressing. 

"I don't know." Harry answered. Harry's voice was like music to Tom's ears. They had been...together for two weeks and Tom cherish every second of it. It was nice waking up next to someone every morning. Harry had a habit of burrowing in his sleep which meant that when Tom woke up he was often on half on top of Harry who had curled under him. Harry rolled his neck as he evaluated the chains and the wards. 

"What do you think, Tom?" Harry's voice carried across the room to him and it appeared that Godric and Salazar both had no idea that Tom was standing there because their heads whipped to see him. It was sort of comical actually. "Do you think this will hold one of those men?" Harry had turned to face Tom then. His Avada Kedavra colored eyes glinted in the low light and Tom thought he could melt right into them. Instead, Tom looked around the room, evaluating and testing the wards. 

"I think it should work. He won't have a wand anyway so it would be much harder for him to escape." Tom commented. The wards were exceptionally strong and well placed. Dismantling them would take skill, one wrong move would no doubt result in an catastrophe. He could tell immediately that most of the warding was the work of Severus, he had taught the man after all. There was some extra warding the extra power that he assumed was Salazar's because he hadn't seen it before. He didn't want to test it though, partially because he valued his own life. "Very well done." He said quietly, his eyes drifting to Severus for a moment, who tensed again. 

"That should just about do it." Godric said as he dropped the chain. He then proceeded to dust off his hands as he turned, giving a large grin to the occupants of the room. "Well, now that that's all put together, I don't know about you all, but I'm hungry." 

Godric left the room after that, Salazar quickly behind him. Tom watched them go, noticing how every now and then Godric's shoulder would brush his companion's. Of course, that left a very uncomfortable Severus Snape with Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. Though Harry and Severus had resolved their differences, they still were not two people who should be left alone, especially not with the former dark lord turned lover of Harry Potter in the room. Snape swept out after them, looking very much like an overgrown bat as he did, not even sparing Tom a glance. 

At last Tom was alone with Harry who visibly relaxed with just Tom around. Harry's eyes swept over the room again before he looked at Tom, still casually leaning against the door. "I'm not particularly hungry." He mumbled after a moment, wringing his hands. 

"That's ok Precious. Neither am I. Come on lion mine." Tom extended his hand to Harry who rushed across the room to take it. Harry visibly relaxed more upon contact and Tom felt himself drawing Harry's smaller body against him. Harry went willingly, curling himself into Tom. Tom smoothed out Harry's untamable Harry slightly, making it look just a little less like Harry had been trying to pull it out by the roots. Harry hummed contentedly as they stood. 

"Can we just go somewhere, just you and I?" Harry asked when he pulled away from Tom. 

"Of course. Come on." Tom answered as he began to lead them through the castle. Harry would know where they were going in an instant the moment they started to ascend the stairs. They climbed, higher and higher until they reached the seventh floor and Tom paced thrice in front of the entrance before pulling Harry inside with him. 

The Room of Requirement was currently a cosy study with a single couch an a roaring fireplace. It was decorated with an assortment of blacks and greens. A couple of chairs sat next to the couch as a precautionary measure, but Harry immediately went for the couch, pulling Tom along with him. It was a rather large couch with sunk upon both of them sitting on it. Harry crawled over to Tom, practically collapsing on him. Tom wrapped the other in his arms, pressing a kiss against the lightening scar on his forehead, their first link. Harry blinked up at him as he rested his head on Tom's shoulder. Tom in turn looked back at Harry, moving to trace his fingers down Harry's arm. Harry then suddenly seemed like his Hogwarts robe was too much and he threw it onto the chair next to the couch, settling into Tom again. 

"Better?" Tom asked, though he couldn't deny the amused tone his voice took. 

"Much." Harry answered, sounding slightly sleepy. 

Tom let his fingers roam over Harry's arm and up his shoulder before letting them roam across his chest. Harry shivered but opened himself up more so Tom's hand could continue. He knew Harry enjoyed it, there was something comforting about Tom's touch to Harry. Tom knew that it was because, much like him, Harry was deprived of human contact for a good majority of his life. So now, they took comfort in one another. Tom could always feel the overwhelming love which seemed to burst from Harry. It was intoxicating. He wanted to drown in it. Harry opened his eyes again, the bright green blazing up at Tom. 

Tom bent his head and pressed a kiss onto Harry's lips which Harry quickly reciprocated, moving his hand up to grasp the back of Tom's head. Kissing Harry was nothing like Tom had ever experienced before, it was always an amazing experience. Tom was no stranger to sex or to lust. He had used those in his younger years to help get what he wanted but with Harry, there was always more behind the kiss. It wasn't just lust or even a want for power. It was a strange and overwhelming...love. Tom had known he was in love with Harry Potter for a long time. The years had caused him to see Harry in a new light which he had never understood before. Tom had come to terms with his love for Harry about the time that Harry's third child had been born. Tom never resented Harry's children, or his wife. In fact, he praised them. They were amazing and Tom loved them as much as he loved Harry. That was why he had played the chess game with Lily, to try to get to know them. 

But now, he was here with Harry and he had never held a more amazing creature in his arms. Harry tugged at Tom to get him to come down and suddenly the two of them were lying next to one another on the couch. Harry had his arms wrapped around Tom, one hand fisted in the back of Tom's shirt and the other holding the back of his neck. Tom in turn had one hand on Harry's hip and the other was pillowed under Harry's head and they were kissing with a fervor. They were desperate, longing kisses which left them both breathless. When they finally pulled away for air, Tom watched as Harry's eyes fluttered open and a sheepish smile crossed his face. Tom moved to stroke his fingers along Harry's face, letting them ghost over Harry's lips. 

"I wish we could just stay here forever." Harry murmured. "No big bad to defend against. No great mystery. Just you and me." Tom was inclined to agree. He could have stayed with Harry in the Room of Requirement forever. 

"Let's enjoy the time that we have." He answered, capturing Harry's lips again. Harry gripped Tom tighter, pushing his body against Tom's and Tom felt his hand moving down to pull Harry's leg over his own. Harry moved willingly, letting Tom guide his leg. They rolled slightly so Tom was more on top of Harry, their kisses deepening. They weren't as desperate this time, there was more passion which burned slowly under the surface. Tom moved his arm under Harry's lower back to keep Harry pinned against him and the two just sat like that, kissing. Eventually Tom let go of Harry's mouth in favor of kissing Harry's jaw, his cheeks, his forehead, anything he could reach without shifting their positions too much. Harry let out a soft moan and Tom reclaimed his lips, further enticed. Tom slid his tongue across Harry's lower lip, asking permission for further access which Harry quickly granted. Tom's tongue explored Harry's mouth before coaxing Harry's tongue into a battle for control which Tom swiftly won. 

When they pulled away for air again, they were both breathing heavily and Harry was looking at Tom through half lidded eyes. They were tangled together so much it was nearly impossible to tell who was who and quite frankly, neither cared. They were trapped in the moment with each other. Tom could feel Harry's emotions, though there wasn't much different from his own. It was a mix of love and lust which hung in the air between them, enveloping them like a thick blanket. Tom leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Harry's. 

"My lion." He murmured. 

"I don't have a clever nickname for you." Harry answered and Tom, despite himself, began to laugh. Harry laughed not long after. It felt good to laugh with Harry, because Harry didn't care how ridiculous Tom looked, he just enjoyed being around Tom. 

"I suppose after you figure out what your animagus form is and I find mine, we'll have a better idea. Though I doubt that I'll ever call you anything but my lion." Tom answered after he regained control. 

"How did you..." But Harry cut himself off, remembering in that Tom had full access to his mind. 

"I know you started the process Harry." Tom murmured. "Did you not think I couldn't taste the mandrake leaf under you tongue?" 

Harry flushed and looked away but Tom pulled Harry's chin so that he would have to look back. "I'm not angry." He said before opening his mouth and lifting his own tongue, showing Harry a nearly identical mandrake leaf which rested there. 

"Oh." Harry answered. 

"Yes." Tom said simply. "You've been meditating each night, right?" Harry nodded, though Tom could feel him fingering the hem of Tom's shirt. "It's ok Harry." Tom said again. "If it gives you something to focus on, I'm all for it." And truthfully he was. Maybe Harry would stop running himself into the ground every day if he was focusing on becoming an animagus. He knew Harry could hear the thoughts whirring through Tom's brain because Harry relaxed again, moving himself closer to Tom. 

"What do you think they'll be?" Harry asked idly, chewing on his bottom lip. 

"I don't know. I honestly could see you as either a lion or a stag." Tom answered watching Harry. "For me I could see maybe a fox or a snake or raven. Creatures typically associated with Dark though they are often misunderstood." 

Harry was silent for a moment before he tightened his hold on Tom. "I know that you'll never be perfectly Light, that would be like asking a leopard to change its spots. But I know you've changed, I can see it, feel it. The others will understand soon. They'll see you like I do. My children already do. Lily still hasn't stopped talking about that chess game. She wants another rematch." Harry grinned. 

"I'm glad. I really like them." Tom answered, though he knew that Harry could tell it was more than that. But Harry didn't say anything more on the matter. 

"Why a lion?" He asked instead. 

"Hmm?" Tom answered, coming out of his own thoughts.

"Why do you compare me to a lion?" Harry shifted to look at Tom better.

"Bravery, protectiveness, a large family, a large heart, obsessive need to sleep." The last part was said with a tease and Harry pushed Tom slightly. Actually Harry hadn't slept as much as he should have been, but both knew that Harry did love sleep. "You are loyal and strong, stronger than most people. To me that strength goes beyond that of a stag, which is still a prey animal to some extent. You are no prey Harry Potter. You are a predator. Granted a gentle one. But a predator nonetheless." 

Harry nodded as he tucked himself into Tom again. "Plus you are a huge cuddler which is a cat thing." Tom added, the teasing note back in his voice causing Harry to huff and push him again. Tom laughed as he pulled Harry against him. "But you are a wonderful lion." It must have been the sincerity in Tom's voice that caused Harry to kiss him again because no sooner had he finished speaking had Harry's mouth suddenly overtaken his own again. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was a quote from Shakespeare.


	4. Immortals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with school but I will try to have a more regular update schedule. :D I hope you enjoy.

Harry felt horrible as he stirred awake. His body felt like it had been dragged by hippogriffs over a mountain range. He groaned as he rolled over onto his back, his eye flying open at the pain that went through him like a spike. Next to him, Tom stirred in his sleep, his brow creasing as he felt Harry’s discomfort. Harry shifted his position again, looking up at the ceiling above him. He scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to control his breathing in hopes that it would help him bite back the pain. It wasn’t helping much though. The pain climbed through his body, determined and angry, like a fire. He couldn’t help but let out an exasperated huff as he covered his eyes with his palms, trying only to focus on his breathing, but nothing seemed to work. The pain level just rose, building and building in his body until it was unbearable. Harry launched himself out of his bed, startling Tom awake as he went, rushing toward the bathroom and promptly emptying the few contents of his stomach into the sink, unable to make it much further.

Tom had followed him into the bathroom and was rubbing his back as Harry shook violently, his eyes watering. He coughed, the foul taste of bile still thick in his mouth, as he tried to stand straighter, but his body was too exhausted for it. Thankfully, he had just finished with the mandrake the day before and was due to take the potion and try his first transition that night because it would have been impossible to keep the mandrake under his tongue after that episode. Harry shuddered again, dry heaving into the sink. Next to him, Tom murmured soothing words, though Harry didn’t hear him over his own retching. He had been like this for a month, two weeks, and a day. How much longer could he take this? How much longer could his body last with being torn apart? How much longer could his mind last with going blank for longer and longer periods? Eventually, he wouldn’t be there at all. Harry couldn’t stay on his feet much longer, letting himself sink to the floor on his knees. Tom vanished the mess in the sink before kneeling down next to Harry, carding his hand through the younger male’s sweat soaked hair. Harry leaned into Tom’s hand, unable to stop himself.

“You shouldn’t have to see this.” Harry muttered bitterly after a moment, disgusted with himself.

“I won’t let you be alone. Besides, I’ve see worse.” Tom answered, sitting back on his heals.

Harry shook his head, not answering but closed his eyes. It was cool in the bathroom and it felt good against his now feverish skin. He pushed his palms into his eyes again, clearing away the tears that still rested on his lashes before looking back to Tom.

It took Harry a moment before he realized that he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“Wait…” Harry whispered, too stunned to speak any louder. He looked around at anything other than Tom, looking to see if it too was as clear as the other male. Everything was. He could see everything perfectly. Harry looked back to the other blinking. Once. Twice. Three times. Tom stared at him, as though he were really looking at Harry for the first time, slowly realizing what he himself had come to realize. Harry touched his face again to check, to make sure, but he realized the typical bite of his glasses against his nose wasn’t there.

“No glasses.” He managed, looking at Tom with curiosity. “Did you?” It was all he could manage. He was too stunned to form coherent sentences. Apparently, so was Riddle, because all he could do was shake his head before cocking it to one side and narrowing his eyes at Harry, looking him over more closely. Harry looked back at Tom, wondering what exactly the other was seeing before realizing he didn’t have to wonder. Harry reached through their connection, following it until he could see through Tom’s eyes.

Harry was sitting on the floor, his night clothes disheveled and shifted mostly to his right side. His hair was wild, as always and as black as the raven’s feathers, glinting slightly in the soft candlelight of the bathroom. His body looked as though it had gained muscle tone, he was very much covered in lean muscles which filled out his thin frame. He looked older, as though he had aged overnight but it wasn’t the same change he had witnessed in the past. He still looked sixteen, but at the same time, he looked like he could have been thirty. In all reality, he had a face that looked like Godric’s, only Harry’s features weren’t as sharp. His eyes though, were the largest change his overall appearance. Without the glasses to detract from them they were bright green, the same shimmering emerald of the Killing Curse, with all the vibrance and energy behind them that one would expect from the curse itself. Reaching inside his eyes were specks of gold shapes very much like lightening bolts until they touched his pupils where they faded into the black depths.

Harry withdrew from Tom’s mind, shaking his head and blinking rapidly. That’s what he looked like? That was really him? This must be some kind of dream, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not force himself to wake up. Tom blinked at him, following his train of thought before reaching out to touch Harry’s face. Tom’s hand was warm against his cheek and Harry, as usual, melted into it. Tom’s touch was his best comfort. Harry’s eyes unknowingly fluttered closed, unable to resist under the soothing Slytherin’s hand.

When he opened his eyes again, however, the Tom he saw wasn’t the sixteen-year-old Tom he was used to. This Tom looked more like when he had visited Hepzibath Smith. His cheeks had hallowed, his hair had grown out slightly, and he too had gained more muscle, though it was entirely lean to match Harry’s. 

Harry spluttered, looking at his companion, unable to explain what was happening. _This is one very confusing dream._ He thought. Of course Tom was handsome like this; heart-stoppingly handsome. Harry wasn’t sure if his heart was fluttering faster in his chest or if it had stopped entirely, either way he couldn’t feel it. Tom Riddle had always been handsome to the Gryffindor, for the most part with the exception being when he looked like a snake. Like this though, he was even more so, it was a dangerous look; his dark eyes looked darker, his high cheekbones looked higher, and his sharp features even sharper. Riddle read all of this through their shared connection, grinning wickedly at Harry.

“So you think I’m even more handsome like this?” He asked, his voice deeper and silkier than his sixteen-year-old form. It sent shivers up Harry’s spine, making gooseflesh rise on his skin. Before Harry could answer however, the symbol that haunted Harry’s every moment, waking and resting, flashed between them. The eye in the center blinked at them as though someone were actually looking through it. 

“You have learned your lesson.” A voice boomed, shaking the room and Tom’s face darkened. He knew that voice.

“Tartarus.” He seethed, dropping his hand away from Harry and standing, glaring at the eye as though a person might actually be on the other side of it.

“Hello Tom.” The voice, Tartarus, answered. Harry could feel the emotions radiating from Tom. Anger, hatred, and surprisingly fear. 

“Don’t worry, Tom.” Tartarus cooed. “I’m not going to take you back. In fact, the reason you were able to leave, was because I wanted you to.” Tartarus’s low voice shook the room, making Harry rock where he kneeled. He was surprised Tom managed to remain standing, though he was partially certain that pure loathing held Tom upright at the moment. “These men,” Tartarus paused, “They’re fools. I have great faith that you’ll do better than them.”

“Oh _your_ confidence is very reassuring.” Tom sneered, sounding very much like his old self for a moment.

“A bit of advice for you, since I would much rather see you succeed.” Tartarus continued, as though Tom hadn’t spoken at all. Tom rolled his eyes, his face becoming a blank mask, though his mind held a torrent of emotion. “Read up on your mythology. 

Harry’s mind whirred, looking back and forth between Tom and the symbol even though he knew the other person speaking wasn’t there. He thought over the conversation, his mind going faster than it had in weeks. A question came to mind and he knew he would have to ask now, before Tom could stop him. “You said your lesson. Did you mean me or him?” Harry asked the voice. Tartarus he reminded himself.  

“Both.”

Then, as suddenly as the voice and symbol came, they were gone, leaving Tom and Harry to stare at one another once again. Harry stood, no longer feeling as shaky as when he had first gotten into the bathroom, turned first to get some water from the sink to rinse his mouth out with to rid himself from the residual taste of bile then turned to Tom. Tom eyed him, giving him an appreciative once over as he was finally in his full view.

“Well, I will admit that you look much more dashing like that yourself, my lion.” Tom purred, his eyes unabashedly still running over Harry.

Harry didn’t have time to flush or worry about feeling any type of shame, he was far too curious. “Who was that and how did he know you? How did you know him? What is going on?” Harry demanded. Tom’s eyes stopped scanning him and he let out an exasperated sigh before carding a hand through his own curly locks.

“Do you have anywhere we can talk in private?” He asked, glancing back toward the rest of Gryffindor tower. Harry knew that Tom knew that he would vanish to somewhere during the day, but Tom couldn’t get in because Harry didn’t want him to. Not yet. Now though…now it seemed he would finally get an answer to one of his questions and he wasn’t about to let the opportunity pass him by.

“Yes. Let’s just change first though. Before we start wandering the castle in night clothes.”

Tom had started keeping robes in Harry’s trunk because he rarely returned to his own dorm in the dungeons. In fact, Harry had begun to wonder if the Death Eaters even knew what had become of their fearless leader and how they would react if they did. There was no time to think of that now, as entertaining at that train of thought was. The two discarded their night clothes quickly, Harry opting for jeans and a t-shirt, which he had to transfigure to fit his new form, and Tom for a pair of black slacks and a pressed white shirt which clung tightly to his chest. Harry tried not to stare, he really did, but it was hard for him not to when Tom made it impossible not to.

Tom smirked at him, sensing his thoughts as they journeyed out of the common room and took the route toward the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement. Harry paced in front of the room three times before it revealed his normal, simple door which he knew would lead to his study behind it. He opened the door and gestured for Tom to walk through it, closing the door behind them. The door vanished, leaving them sealed inside.

Tom looked around at Harry’s writings which had grown significantly in the month that he had been working. The corkboard walls were now covered in papers in Harry’s scribbled script detailing everything from the most basic layout of everyone’s memories to necromancy to runes to the Hallows themselves. The only board which remained mostly blank was the board in which had the symbol, Harry’s list of the things he knew, and the list of the things he didn’t. Harry felt himself flush when Tom read over the list of things he didn’t know, knowing one items on there was where Tom had been. Tom said nothing as he ventured to Harry’s desk, grabbing a piece of paper, two tacks, a quill, and a string. Harry watched as the other wrote in his rather elegant script before pinning it to the board on the side of things that Harry did know. He then proceeded to strike a line through the phrase, “Where Tom was in the afterlife” and wrote it on the other list, connecting that note to the paper he had just tacked. 

 _Tartarus._  

“Tartarus?” Harry questioned as he ventured closer to the board. “Isn’t that the person we just spoke to though?” He heard Tom sigh next to him and Harry’s eyes drifted from Tom’s writing to the writer himself. His shoulders sagged and Harry found that he could not tell exactly what his Slytherin was thinking, it was like trying to read a blank piece of paper. Tom carded a hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly. Harry watched the movement and for a moment found himself wanting to do the same thing.

“It’s both.” The older male answered. “Tartarus is both a place and a person. Well, not entirely a person. He’s more like a god. More than a god. It’s hard to explain. But the place is a place for punishment. The worst sort of people go there. I went there.” Tom wasn’t looking at Harry. Instead he was leaning on Harry’s desk staring at his hands. Harry leaned against the wall not saying anything, just listening. “I was chained to the walls and in some sort of magic suppressor cloak. Every time I would try to do magic it would shock me. That wasn’t too bad. Like having ten strikes of lightening hit you at once. I heard people screaming all around me. Sometimes it would be days between hearing them and then sometimes it would go for days before they would stop. I still hear them sometimes, in my sleep. I was forced to watch you. Your life as you were allowed to live and I was not. Don’t worry, I didn’t see anything I wasn’t supposed to.

“That was not the worst part though. The worst part was smelling my own flesh as it was burned off of my body. The worst part was going for days without food or water. The worst part was feeling knives in my skin as they were dragged through me. The worst part was being confronted with everyone I had ever tortured or killed as I was forced to beg for forgiveness. The worst part was having my vocal cords ripped out so that I could not scream only to be healed overnight so that it could be done all over again. The worst part was having every part of me destroyed again and again until I was rebuilt.” 

Harry felt like he was going to be sick. Tom closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands. Harry was entirely speechless, he didn’t know what to say or what to do. But the more he thought, the more his hear began to break. He moved closer to Tom, resting his hand on the other’s leg questioningly. Tom peered at him through his fingers, his dark eyes filled with pain. The Gryffindor desperately wanted to take it away. He reached forward, gently wrapped his hands around Tom’s wrists, pulling them away from the other’s face. 

“Thank you for telling me.” The lion whispered, pressing his scarred forehead against Tom’s unblemished brow. Tom closed his eyes, breathing out slowly before opening them again and gently pulling his wrists from Harry’s grasp to wrap his arms around the smaller male’s waist. Harry moved closer, pushing between Tom’s legs as Tom sat on the desk, their foreheads still pressed together. Harry fisted his hands in Tom’s white shirt, holding the other in place.

“You were the only thing that kept me sane.” The Slytherin whispered. “I finally realized what…emotions and love and everything that I did not understand for a long time were by watching you. As I was being torn apart, you put me back together, without even meaning to. When I realized that you couldn’t die…” Tom trailed off for a moment taking in a deep breath then continued, “When I realized that you couldn’t die I vowed that I would try to get out of Tartarus. I would do whatever it took. You had already lost so much in your life. If I could find a way to make sure that you wouldn’t lose any more…I was going to get out and help you. I was plotting and planning and then I watched you get hit by that curse that brought us all here and I was angry. So angry my magic lashed out and finally released me from the chains that held me. I paid for it of course, but I was finally free. Then _they_ found me and offered me a choice. Freedom from Tartarus to go wherever I wanted and owe them a favor or go to you. I choose you. I will always chose you. I always have, I realized. You became the Boy Who Lived because I choose you. I remember everything that each bit of my soul did. I remember that the bit that was in the diary was obsessed with you. I remember that the bit in the locket was _happy_ when it was around your neck and that’s why it fought so hard not to be destroyed. And the part that was always with you…It protected you. I didn’t realize it until later, until I had accepted that part of myself in Tartarus, but that was the part of me that learned to love. It loved you. I loved you. _I love you._ ”

Tom was staring at Harry with such a passion, willing Harry to see what he was trying to say, though a part of him was fearing rejection. Tom had felt this way for years, Harry realized. While Harry himself had only come into his feelings for Tom more recently. _That’s a lie._ Harry suddenly thought at himself. 

“Sixth year…” Harry started. 

“What?” Tom asked but Harry shushed him quickly.

“I listened to you. Now it’s your turn to listen to me.” Harry looked at Tom sharply. The other nodded and waited for him to continue, which he did. “Sixth year, Dumbledore showed me memories involving you. Memories he had collected from various people. He didn’t tell me how he got them, though I asked. But he showed me them from various times in your life. Every time I saw you I couldn’t help but notice how handsome you were. No matter what you always were…enticing. The longest lasting relationship with anyone I really had in my life for a long time was with you. In all reality, it still is. You haunted me. You were in my dreams, in my thoughts. I could hear you, calling to me in my sleep. My life felt empty without you in it. In the Chamber, you told me how alike we were. I never wanted to believe it. Then you were gone and I felt…empty. Alone. Like you had taken some of me with you. I felt more alive than I have in years when you appeared back in the Great Hall. And since then I’ve felt more whole than I have my whole life. I have…everything I ever wanted right here. The more I think about it, the more I realize maybe this whole situation did me a favor. Part of me will always have feelings toward Ginny because we had children together, but we were kind of forced together. Everyone expected it of us and we really never got a chance to grow as individuals outside of the war. But with you…I feel complete. Happy. What I’m trying to say is that I love you too, Tom.”

The Gryffindor wasn’t able to say much more because his lips were suddenly very occupied. Tom moved his hand into Harry’s hair, holding him in a rather passionate kiss as his other hand pulled the smaller male onto his lap. Harry moved rather clumsily in his new form but neither he nor Tom really cared as Harry clamored on top of Tom, straddling him and cupping his face, deepening the kiss more.

Neither noticed when the room shifted until they were no longer on a hard desk but a rather soft bed. Tom leaned back, Harry following him as they extended themselves out on the bed. Harry wrapped his arms under and around Tom, tightening his legs next to Tom’s hips, trying to hold the other as close as possible, though it didn’t seem close enough. No matter how Harry shifted, he didn’t feel as though he were close enough to Tom. Tom seemed to be having the same issue, tightening his hold on Harry, their kisses getting ever more demanding. Harry fisted his hand in Tom’s shirt suddenly feeling like maybe the fabric between them was causing all the trouble. Tom pulled away from their kiss, making Harry’s kiss bruised lips shift into a pout.

“We shouldn’t. Not yet. Not like this.” Tom breathed, his voice thick with lust but his eyes were heavy with something else. He wanted it to be perfect. The right circumstances: the right place, the right time, candles, music, everything. Harry laughed at how romantic it all seemed but he couldn’t help but feel a surge in his heart as he heard the thoughts in Tom’s mind. He didn’t want it be spur of the moment, he wanted it to be perfect. He thought Harry deserved perfect because he thought Harry was perfect. Harry pressed another kiss against Tom’s lips, this one not lustful but loving and chaste. Tom returned it before gently sliding Harry off of him.

The room returned itself to Harry’s study and Tom straightened himself out before moving to examine Harry’s lists again. Harry watched Tom move, realizing Tom’s movements were very much like that of a cat, smooth and agile.

“Why do you want to know Godric’s whereabouts?” Tom asked, turning his obsidian eyes back to Harry. Harry chewed on his lip as he sank into one of the two chairs off to the side of the room.

“When we first arrived, Godric said that he wasn’t brought here like everyone else. He watched me fall through the ceiling and decided to investigate. If that’s the case, then he was already on the grounds of Hogwarts this whole time. What was he doing here? How long was he here before everyone else was here? Why was he here?” Harry ran his hand through his hair, watching the other as he spoke.

Tom scrubbed his hand over his face and sat down in the chair across from Harry. “Intriguing.” He answered, his mind once again becoming like a hurricane, thoughts whirling around faster than Harry could comprehend. “Have you asked him about it?”

Harry shook his head. “I’ve had other things…” He trailed off, knowing he wouldn’t need to explain to Tom of all people. The other merely nodded, losing himself in his thoughts once again. It felt like forever to Harry before Tom spoke again, though what Tom said, Harry didn’t expect. “I suspect it’s about breakfast time. We should get going. 

Harry looked down at his watch and nodded. “You’re right. We can deal with this later.” He waved his hand at the board. “I guess we have mythology to read up on.” He sighed.

“Indeed. Though I think you’ll like it.” Tom answered with a smile, his eyes glittering with a light Harry hadn’t seen before. “Greek mythology is fascinating. Not like school subjects. It’s filled with adventures and excellent stories. You’ll enjoy it.”

Harry merely hummed as Tom stood, offering his hand which Harry took glad to have a reason to pull himself against Tom again.

The moment they stepped out the door, Harry’s name echoed throughout the halls.

“I know that voice.” Harry muttered, slightly stunned. “That’s Teddy’s voice. Not his eleven-year-old voice but his ‘Harry I’m too old for you to worry about me’ voice.” He heard Tom chuckled as Teddy came jogging up to them, looking very much older. Teddy’s features had filled in and he had grown significantly in height, though Harry was taller than him, which didn’t happen originally. In fact, Harry now stood just an inch shorter than Tom.

“Well that answers that.” Teddy muttered as he looked back and forth between the two of them. “I was coming to tell you that we had all changed. None of us could find you when we woke up. It felt horrible. I felt like I did that time when I fell off wall.” Harry chuckled remembering when James and Teddy had dared one another to see who could last longer on one foot on the wall in the Potter’s back yard. It didn’t end well. “I think the Gryffindor portrait is changing the password. I don’t think she liked a bunch of non-Gryffindors barreling their way in this morning.” Teddy rubbed the back of his head, his blue hair ruffling more. Harry was about to speak when Teddy began to talk again. “You know I don’t remember you ever looking like that. Granted I can’t remember much from when I was a baby but I don’t remember you looking like that and I have known you since you were seventeen technically.”

This time Tom laughed and Harry couldn’t help but note that with his deeper voice it sounded even more musical. “That’s because he hasn’t looked like this.” Tom gestured to Harry. “At least not until now.”

Teddy nodded looking around absentmindedly before his eyes came to a rest on Tom and Harry’s joined hands. Tom’s hand tightened on Harry’s almost subconsciously and Teddy cocked his head.

“Are you two together?” He didn’t sound judgmental, just curious.

“Yes.” Harry answered without hesitation. He could feel the gratefulness surge through Tom along with an incredible amount of affection.

“You hurt him and you’ll find out exactly what type of temper the son of a werewolf has.” Teddy practically growled, narrowing his eyes at Tom.

Tom raised his free hand in a placating way. “I won’t.” 

“Good.” Teddy seemed satisfied, his gaze shifting to Harry. “What?” He asked at Harry’s curious gaze. “You raised me, basically my father. I wouldn’t be who I am without you. Even if I lived with my grandparents, I still spent most of my time with you. You taught me. You were there for me. You _are_ my godfather. Of course I’m going to be protective over you. _I’m_ your oldest child. And I never let James live it down.” Teddy finished with a smirk. 

Harry laughed as he pulled Teddy onto the other side of him, wrapping his arm over the teen’s shoulders. Teddy looked about how he did when he was sixteen and seventeen, there wasn’t much difference there. He was lanky and skinny, mostly arms and legs. Though the boy could run and he was fast. The trio began to walk again and as they descended they saw more and more people all of whom, with the exception of the children who were supposed to be at Hogwarts, were in their sixteen or seventeen-year-old bodies.

“Oh this just keeps getting better.” Harry muttered bitterly as he caught sight of Bellatrix who seemed rather happy to be in an older body. “Do you think it was us learning whatever lesson we were supposed to learn that did this?” Harry asked, glancing at Tom out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes.” Tom answered, scanning the area looking for other Death Eaters. Bellatrix caught sight of Tom immediately and her eyes took on a lustful glint which Harry recognized immediately. He never realized before that the reason for her devotion toward him was because of the affection she felt toward him, but he clearly saw it now. Tom clearly saw it too and Harry could practically feel the ice that was radiating off of him toward the raven haired witch who suddenly realized who was standing next to her master.

Harry pushed Teddy behind him, shielding him with his body as Tom laced his fingers with Harry’s, the two of them standing shoulder to shoulder on the staircase. Bellatrix looked back and forth between the two wizards, her gaze getting darker and darker as it sunk in exactly what was going on. Her worst fear realized, that her lord loved someone and it wasn’t her. A feral sounding screech escaped her lips as she whipped out her wand. Harry braced himself, expecting it to be aimed at him, but it wasn’t. Bellatrix aimed her wand at the former Dark Lord screaming the Killing Curse before Harry could react. A jet of bright green light shot across the space between them, hitting Tom in the chest.

Harry’s eyes widened as he realized he hadn’t had time to put up the shield between Bellatrix and Tom. Tom’s onyx eyes drifted down to where the curse hit him and time seemed to slow. Harry heard his heart beats one at a time as his full body turned to the Slytherin next to him, horror slowly overcoming his brain.

**_Lub_ ** _._

_No._

**_Dub_ ** _._

_No._

**_Lub_ ** _._

_No._

**_Dub._ **

_No._

But Tom didn’t fall. His eyes just slowly drifted back up to Bellatrix whose own eyes were blown wide in confusion. Harry’s shield hadn’t been up. Harry felt Tom’s grip on his hand tighten but he didn’t look at him, instead he was focused entirely on Bellatrix Lestrange.

“Is that the best that you can do?” Tom’s voice was low and dangerous, the earlier silkiness gone, replaced by a dare to try something more and the promise of pain if such a thing happened. Bellatrix blinked, looking back and forth between the two dark haired men that stood before her, their hands still tightly clasped.

Tom’s dark aura wrapped around Harry possessively almost as if he were taunting Bellatrix. Harry could see it, could feel it. Harry’s own aura, littered with lightening, joined Tom’s as it swirled, the two creating a vortex between them. The two watched as Bellatrix bowed her head in submission, lowering her wand and backing away slowly, admitting defeat.

“Eventually you will learn, Bella.” Tom’s voice was smooth as silk. “Times have changed.” 

* * *

 

“Why did you feel the need to change the bodies of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle?”

“I wanted them to look the part.”

“So them being immortal was not enough for you? You had to make them look immortal as well?”

“Exactly.”

“Some day I will understand you, Uncle.” 

“I doubt it, Nephew.” 

“Then explain it to me.” 

A sigh. “Harry Potter has suffered enough, don’t you think? Years of suffering and then a month of battling the after effects of the torture curse on top of it? I believe he has earned a reprieve.”

“You took pity on him?”

“Pity? No. Harry Potter does not deserve pity. I gave him what he deserved. Freedom from pain. His former body was deteriorating, there was no stopping it. He would have lived forever in a body that would have become a hallow shell. His mind would have become nothing. He would have lived forever trapped inside himself. I doubt that he of all people should be allowed to go through that. So I gave him a new body and repaired his mind. It will take some getting used to for him, but he’s earned it.”

“And what of Tom Riddle. Why give him a new body?”

“Riddle is an interesting case. He has intrigued me in the years we spent together. I believe he too has earned a second chance. If Harry Potter of all people has given him one, then I suppose he too has earned it.”

“What of the fighting between the former Death Eaters and their Lord?”

“Nothing to be concerned about. Tom can handle them.” 

“And what of the cult?” 

Silence. 

“Uncle?”

“They are not an issue for us to worry about. Mr. Riddle and Mr. Potter can handle them. They and their followers are more than capable of handling them.” 

“And what if they can’t?” 

“If they can’t?” Pause. “Then we will step in.”

“You seem to have great faith in them.”

“I do.”

“Why?”

“Because I saw what they can do. I have seen their hearts. I have seen their minds. And I have seen their futures.”

“But the future can always change Uncle.”

“Indeed.”

“So how can you be certain?”

“Because, Nephew, the cult just happened to pick the only people who are the exact opposite of themselves. They wanted to create the perfect army to achieve their goals. To try to rule the world. Instead of choosing the perfect soldiers, they choose the perfect leaders. They choose the best lovers and the best fighters. They choose the wisest and the most ambitious. They choose the most agile and the least docile. They choose those who learned from their mistakes. They choose those who will be their undoing.”

“But Uncle, they know nothing about their enemies. The Potter leader has been working for days and found nothing.”

“Ah. Indeed. But that is why I gave them that little kick in the right direction.”

“Do you think that will be enough?”

“Between the lion and his snake I have no doubts.”

“They are doing their animagus changes tonight, correct?”

“Indeed.”

“Are you certain Tom Riddle is a snake?”

“No.”

“But you are certain Harry Potter is a lion.” 

“Yes.”

“We shall see.” 

“Indeed we shall.”

* * *

 

To say that Harry was excited was an understatement. He bounced as the potion in front of him finished brewing. The sun had just an hour before and Harry felt his anticipation building the closer the time came. Through a curtain of steam and smoke, Riddle looked at him, a sly smile on his face as he watched Harry bounce across from him. Excitement bubbled from Harry’s very core and flowed through his body reaching threw his limbs and making his fingers tingle. He knew his magic was swirling around him but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was looking forward to the events that would soon transpire too much.

McGonagall was watching Harry warily, still not entirely certain about going through with the transformation after how long he was exposed to the Cruciatus curse. Harry however had insisted for the last month going through with the first half of the process anyway. Now all that was left was the potion and the first transition itself. McGonagall had agreed to help him, Harry reminded her, and McGonagall was not one to back down on her word. So she reluctantly watched as Riddle brewed the potion, him being the best potion maker of the three of them. Harry was more than happy to relinquish any attempt at brewing the potion to someone else, he would have failed miserably on his own. McGonagall on the other hand was not as happy about allowing Tom Riddle to brew the potion but eventually, rather reluctantly, agreed when Tom gently reminded her that he had scored an O on both his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in potions. 

Harry didn’t know what was more exciting to him, finding out what his own animagus form would be, or finding out what Tom’s would be. Tom was still very certain Harry would be a lion, listing off various reasons throughout the day why Harry Potter was his cat. Harry however could see several reasons why Riddle could be any creature associated with the dark though not necessarily dark itself. _Hell,_ Harry thought to himself, _He could be a panther with how he moves._ He then cocked his head as he looked at the other who currently had his head bent over the cauldron. _Wouldn’t it be ironic if we were both cats?_

 Riddle looked up at him with a smirk and Harry knew he was following Harry’s thoughts. Harry felt a smirk forming on his lips as well.

Tom looked back down at the brewing potion before raising his head again. “It’s done.” He declared.

McGonagall looked over the potion and gave a satisfied nod. “Which one of you is going first?” She asked as she summoned two glasses from her desk.

The three of them were currently in her class room. They had put up a silencing charm around the room before hand and moved all the desks off to the side of the room as well as transfigured some pads in the center for the transformation since the first one could be slightly rough. The glasses landed in front of the two men with a clink and Harry felt a sudden nervousness flood through him but he swallowed it quickly. 

“I will.” He breathed, looking down at the potion. “Probably not the stupidest thing I’ve done anyway.” He joked before cocking his head and looking at McGonagall. “Does it taste better than Polyjuice at least?”

McGonagall, despite herself, laughed then quickly composed herself. “Yes Potter. It does.”

“Oh good. I don’t want a repeat of second year.”

“Excuse me?” McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll tell you later.” Harry answered with a sly grin as he scooped some of the potion into the glass. It certainly smelled better than the Polyjuice had, then again anything probably smelled better than the essence of Goyle. “Here goes nothing.” Harry muttered as he gave a slight toast then drank the potion quickly. It burned as it slid down his throat and Harry had to resist the urge to cough as he stumbled backward toward the mats in the center of the room.

“Easy there Potter.” McGonagall said as she watched Harry.

Harry gave a faint nod before he started to feel his body shift. He closed his eyes, not focusing on the room around him but rather on the change itself. His bones began to shift, stretching in some places and shrinking in others. His spine shifted, arching and elongating. He heard a horrible cracking noise but the noise itself was nothing compared to the pain which followed as his limbs shifted themselves. It was agonizingly slow, or so it felt like. He fell forward, hands colliding with the ground but they didn’t feel the same anymore, they felt more padded. Harry didn’t dare look though, not yet. He could feel his nails growing, his hips shifting, his hair lengthening. When it stopped, Harry let out a huff, though it was much deeper and rougher than anything he had ever let out in his life. He shifted on his feet, opening his eyes slowly and blinking. 

His vision was even better than it had been that morning and he found himself cocking his head at the two other people he saw. It took him a second to remember who exactly they were. In fact, it took him a second to remember who exactly he was and that he wasn’t an animal himself. Harry looked down at his front paws, seeing clearly the heavy paws of a lion. He looked back up to at McGonagall and Tom both of whom were watching Harry warily. He found himself mimicking what Sirius often would do in his Padfoot form, tilting his head to the side and giving a rather toothy grin.

Tom started laughing as he moved closer, walking around Harry. “Well, that’s not something that can hide easily.” He murmured as he crouched down next to his lion. “Told you so.” He smirked. Harry growled, leaning his weight against the other. He was much heavier in this form, something Tom wasn’t expecting and Tom toppled quickly, Harry lying contentedly on top of him.

“It would be best not to antagonize Mr. Potter in this form.” McGonagall reminded him, though her eyes glinted with amusement. “He can easily hurt you.” Harry blinked at her before falling on his side on Tom, burying the other in a rather fluffy mane. Tom coughed as he tried to push the sudden attack of fur from his face.

“Hurt me? I don’t think so. Maybe choke me with fur but that’s about it. Or maybe flatten me.” Harry huffed again at that comment but was suddenly calmed as Tom started running his fingers through his mane. It was incredibly soothing and he suddenly understood why cats loved it so much. Harry didn’t even realize that he had started purring until Tom started chuckling from under him.

“Perhaps we should make sure that you can change back?” McGonagall suggested though she seemed as though she would be content to let Harry bury Tom under a mountain of fur. Harry huffed and stood, rather lazily, blinking a few times. Maybe he really was a cat after all. The change back wasn’t as harsh but it still hurt some, though Harry figured with enough practice it would stop hurting entirely. 

Harry was shaking slightly as he kneeled on the mat, shaking himself mentally. It was quite the experience being an animal, he realized. Sirius was right, as an animal the thoughts weren’t nearly as complex, in fact Harry had barely thought at all. He was so lost in thought he barely heard Tom ask him a question.

“What?” He asked, blinking at the other. His voice sounded slightly hoarse but other than that he felt fine. 

“Are you alright?” Tom asked again.

“Oh. I’m brilliant.” Harry answered with a grin. “I was just thinking. It’s weird being an animal. Nothing is as…complex.” Harry looked at McGonagall. “I was just acting on impulse mostly, there was no thought really behind anything that I did. I mean not that that’s much different from how I normally am but still. Typically, the thoughts come later. There were not thoughts or very few simple thoughts.”

McGonagall nodded. “That’s normal." 

“Your turn.” Harry said to Tom, grinning as he did. Tom rolled his eyes but Harry didn’t care. Instead he just crossed his legs on the mat and watched as Tom filled his cup. Harry looked down at himself for a moment, realizing he still had his clothes on.

“They go to you after you change.” McGonagall answered, following his thoughts. Harry nodded as he watched Tom who had just finished off the glass of potion and was moving back toward the mat that Harry was still on. What had seemed like forever when Harry had changed seemed to move rather quickly when he watched Tom change.

Harry bit back a laugh when Tom’s change was done because he knew Tom had not been expecting what he became. He could not hide the rather large grin that came across his face, however and Tom cocked his head to the side upon seeing Harry’s goofy grin. Had he been human, Harry was sure Tom would have said something but instead he let out a huff, baring his rather sharp teeth.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s a cat.” Harry teased, looking into the black eyes of the rather large panther in front of him. Despite how large the cat was, he was rather lean and graceful as he moved, stretching and getting used to his form. It was almost as if he were showing off and it wouldn’t have surprised Harry if that was exactly what Tom was doing. Tom circled him like a hungry predator, and despite the fact that he was in fact a predator, Harry couldn’t help but feel slightly amused at Tom’s antics. “Now who’s being ridiculous?” Harry muttered as Tom sat next to him, leaning against him.

“Interesting.” Was all McGonagall said. Tom the panther stretched before putting his rather large paws on Harry’s chest and forcing him onto the ground and getting his revenge for Harry having lied on him earlier. Tom’s tail flicked against the ground, making a loud thump as Tom rested his head on his paw staring at Harry from his chest.

“Comfortable?” Harry asked. A huff was his only answer and Harry rolled his eyes. He reached up running a finger over Tom’s muzzle earning him a content purr from the large cat on top of him.

“You should change back now.” Harry said though he was reluctant to lose they very warm body on top of him. Though Tom as a human was equally as warm so it wasn’t much of a loss for Harry. The panther moved and in what seemed like the blink of an eye the cat was replaced by the very cat-like human known as Tom Riddle.

“Good.” Professor McGonagall said after a moment, letting Tom readjust to being a human again. “It seems you didn’t need me at all. Which is a good thing.” She added. “Now just work on the changes back and forth a few more times, the more you do it, the easier it will become. Should you need me, you know where I am.” With that she moved to leave the room only turning back once to look at the two men who sat on the mat. “You should see how you react to one another in your animagus forms. Just to be sure.” Then the Professor was gone.

Harry looked over at Tom who was breathing heavily. “Should we do that tonight or do you want to wait?”

“Let’s do it tonight.” He answered shifting himself on the mat. Harry nodded and shifted so he was on his knees already, working on concentrating on the change. This time, he knew, would be harder without a potion to guide him through. He could do it though, it was like a part of him was calling out to him, begging him to be released. So he embraced it, called it forward and focused. It took him a little longer than the first time but soon he felt himself shift again and just like before he fell forward on his hands. He knew what to expect this time however, so the change seemed to go faster.

When he opened his eyes he caught sight of another cat and was immediately intrigued, before he remembered that the other cat was in fact Tom. _He’s really a tom cat now._ Harry thought idly as he circled, trying to find the other who seemed always to be just out of eyesight. Tom was circling him again, Harry realized and he stopped moving which made the other come back into view again. Tom was beautiful as a cat, Harry realized now that he could see him even more. He could see every tint of black in his fur, every glint of light that shimmered off of him. He could smell him, which didn’t actually bother Harry for some reason, it enticed him. Tom had stopped moving and was now staring at him and Harry took a tentative step forward toward the other. Tom crouched slightly and Harry stopped moving, wondering if what exactly Tom was going to do. Then it was Tom’s turn to take a step forward. Harry stayed still, letting Tom move until he closed the distance between them. Harry realized how much bigger he was than the other when they stood close as Tom’s animagus form just came up to Harry’s form’s shoulder.

Tom ducked his head and rubbed it against Harry’s and Harry immediately reacted, rubbing his head back against Tom’s, realizing he was showing a sign of affection. Tom shifted closer until he stood next to Harry, leaning his entire form next to Harry’s and Harry let them both fall. Tom let out a huff as they collapsed, his tail thudding on the ground but Harry didn’t care, in fact he wasn’t really thinking about much of anything. Instead his focus was on the panther which was now pressed against his side, their paws overlapping in front of them. Harry huffed as he lied his head down on Tom’s paw, looking up at the other. He watched as Tom shifted back into his human form and the other smiled at him.

Tom picked up his head, putting it on his lap and began petting his mane again which he had started doing earlier. Harry found himself purring again, rather content to just stay there all night if he could. “You need to change back, my lion.” Tom murmured.

Harry reluctantly obeyed, ignoring the pain that came during the change. He would have to practice more and more but the second time was no where near as painful as the first.

“Do we have to go back to the dorms?” Harry asked as he stood. He began to rearrange McGonagall’s room back to normal, removing the mat entirely, wanting to make it look normal again for the professor in the morning. She hadn’t asked them to do it, but Harry wanted to, mostly because of how much help she had been over the years, it was the least he could do for her.

“No.” Tom’s answer was a whisper as he pulled Harry closer to him, planting a kiss on his lips. Harry returned eagerly, wondering what exactly brought on this sudden wave of passion he was feeling from the other. “Come on.” Was Tom’s only answer to Harry’s unasked question as he pulled the other with him once again moving toward the Room of Requirement. It had become their go-to room for time alone and Harry found himself wanting to move faster, wanting to get there quicker. Tom paced in front of the room and a door appeared and then he turned and pulled Harry through. Harry wasn’t able to comprehend his surroundings before his lips were crushed by Tom’s and he was pushed against the wall behind him.

Harry, though surprised, quickly reciprocated and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck as Tom gripped his legs and pulled him up. Harry wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist at the silent command that was given, glad for the increase in contact between the two of them. Tom ground against Harry, his hands firmly on Harry’s hips as he pushed the smaller male against the wall. The pair separated for air, breathing heavily. Tom’s eyes were half lidded as he looked at Harry through his lashes. Harry’s mind was clouded with lust, wondering what exactly had brought this on, but not questioning it.

Riddle’s mouth didn’t stay way from Harry long as suddenly teeth and tongue were clashing with the sensitive flesh on his neck. Harry’s back arched against Tom and his head rolled to the side, giving the other more access which he took full advantage off. Tom’s lips roamed as he tugged at the fabric around Harry’s neck to gain more access. Harry’s eyes fluttered open slightly to see a bed behind them and the taller male seemed to catch onto his train of thought because he moved the two of them off the wall and onto the bed, pulling off Harry’s shirt as he did. Tom worked his way down Harry’s body, marking and claiming him more and more as he went.

Finding himself rather upset with the amount of clothing between them still, the green eyed male’s magic lashed out, stripping them both completely. Tom claimed Harry’s lips again as Harry wrapped himself around the other.

“You’re going to have to loosen your grip so I can work.” Tom muttered between kisses.

“Figure it out.” Harry answered, his arms tightening around Tom’s shoulders.

Tom’s chuckle vibrated through both of their bodies and Harry found himself smiling as well, for what he wasn’t certain, but he was smiling nonetheless.

“Fine then, my stubborn lion.” 

Tom’s head moved briefly before Harry felt a pressure at his entrance.

“Relax.” Tom’s words were soft but commanding as Harry looked into the obsidian eyes above him. He hardly felt anything until Tom moved inside him, suddenly making him arch with pleasure.

“Oh…” Harry trailed off as suddenly he felt a bolt of pleasure spike through his body.

“There it is.” Tom murmured as he kissed his partner again, almost as if he were trying to swallow the moan Harry suddenly produced. Harry rocked against Tom more, demanding more which Tom was all too happy to oblige. Two, three fingers and Harry already felt like he was going to lose himself.

“Not yet.” Tom’s voice had turned throaty as he withdrew from Harry and looked down at him. “Are you ready?”

“Just shut up and fuck me already Riddle.” Harry nearly growled, earning him an approving smile from the panther like man above him.

Riddle wasted no time in lining himself up with Harry, eyeing him one more time to make certain Harry was ready, before sliding himself inside the other, burying himself to the hilt. Tom shuddered but refused to move, letting Harry adjust. But Harry was overcome with the sudden rush of lust running through Tom’s mind. It was unlike anything he had ever felt and he felt himself wanting more and more. Having noticed, Tom started moving, slowly at first so as to not hurt Harry, but was soon as wrapped in Harry’s mind and Harry was in his. They hardly noticed physical contact, though it was not lacking, because neither could tell where one ended and the other began.

Tom moved faster and faster, snapping his hips forward eliciting moans from Harry but neither noticed. Tom’s lips met Harry’s again and they were completely lost in one another. Harry shuddered at Tom hit the sensitive bundle of nerves again, coming closer and closer to climaxing. Tom pushed harder, coming back to himself and demanding more from Harry wanting him to come undone completely. A few more thrusts and Harry gasped, coming undone entirely. Tom was not far behind once Harry’s walls tightened around him. 

The taller male collapsed, rolling off of Harry who quickly moved next to him.

“Next time,” Tom started as he rolled on his side to face the other, “I’ll make it last longer.”


	5. Worth It

_"Harry, it's really not that interesting to me."_

_"It's important to me."_

_"Well..."_

_"Come on Tom, you're going to have fun."_

_"Harry, it's only because of you that I'm watching this."_

_"So you're going?"_

_"Yes. It's important to you. Of course I'm going. It's just not that interesting to me."_

_"Maybe this will change that."_

_"You know I can fly without a broom right?"_

_"Yes, but have you ever watched a game?"_

_"No."_

_"Then how do you know it's not interesting?"_

Of course all of this conversation was internal. No one else knew that Harry and Tom were going back and forth. To them, they were eating their breakfasts, side by side in utter quiet. Harry every now and then let out a little puff of laughter at the appropriate times during the surrounding conversation. Eventually, Harry let out a huff and stood. 

"Game time." 

Tom stood with him, sliding his hand through his. Harry gripped his hand as the two of them walked out of the Great Hall. "You don't have to walk me all the way to the changing room you know." 

"Yes I do. Isn't that what good boyfriends do?"

Harry's mind froze and he felt his body tense. 

"Is that what we are?" 

Tom stopped and turned Harry toward him. "I don't know. Are we?" 

"It just...doesn't seem like enough. I mean...yeah we have this but it doesn't seem like it's enough. We've gone from mortal enemies to this. Boyfriends doesn't seem to cover a title for you. You know?" 

"I see what you mean." 

Harry nodded and started forward again. "Why does there have to be name? Why can't you just be Tom and me Harry? Just Harry." The last words were a mumble but Tom knew, he had been through all of Harry's memories just as Harry had been through his. It was just after Tom had revealed where he had been that he finally let Harry see everything. It was interesting to Harry, to see how Tom had tainted his own memories of the past especially when it came to them and to see how different the memories were now. It was like everything had been dipped in crimson before and now it was all dipped in gold. Harry had teased him about that fact, saying that he had been seeing red because of his eyes. Tom had pushed him off the couch then leaving Harry in a fit of laughter on the floor. 

Now they had reached the tent for the Gryffindors to change in. Harry felt rather nervous. Perhaps it was because this was his first Quidditch match with his father and Sirius. Though Sirius had seen him play before but still, this was a new experience. He had played with Ron, Fred, George, and Katie before but James and Sirius were new. They had been very good in the practices and they listened to Harry, which surprised Harry the most. He thought for sure that James and Sirius would be giving him trouble most of the time. But they had not. They had been respectful and worked hard. Though part of Tom-and Tom and Harry shared a mind-had thought that the reason everyone had listened to Harry so well was because they were afraid of him. Harry hoped that that was not the case.

"I suppose this is where we part ways." Harry looked down at their joined hands. 

"I'll see you soon." Tom lifted Harry's chin and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. Harry quickly returned and took a step closer, feeling the heat radiating off of Tom's body. "Win for me. Won't you, my lion?"

"Yes." Harry was breathless. Their foreheads were touching and they practically shared their breath. 

"Do me a favor?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"A favor?"

Tom leaned down next to Harry's ear and whispered, "Keep the uniform on." 

Tom was gone before Harry fully comprehended what Tom had just suggested to him. Face burning, he turned and entered the tent quickly moving to change. The others joined him soon and Harry suddenly felt that pregame jitters rising in his stomach. It was like the first time he went to Hogwarts all over again. He felt his stomach churning with excitement and his nerves suddenly coming alive with adrenaline. He could do this. He _would_ do this. He was Harry James Potter after all. He had fought dark wizards for years. He had defeated the most powerful Dark Lord of all time. He had survived numerous Quidditch matches in the past. It seemed as though the Quidditch matches were just as deadly as Voldemort had been. Hell, he had survived a fall from the ceiling in the Great Hall and then torture not long after that. He could do this. And he would win.

The first match was against Slytherin and the Slytherin team's captain was none other than his very good friend Draco Malfoy. A slow smile spread across Harry's lips as he thought about it. He and Draco going head to head once again. Draco would not like being bested once again by Harry. So he would win. He had to win, if for nothing else than bragging rights in the common room later that night. 

* * *

Tom watched Harry step out onto the pitch with his team trailing behind him like ducklings. Very viscous looking ducklings. He had to admit that seeing Harry with his head held high like he was going into battle gave Tom a whole other view with Harry. He liked it. He looked strong and powerful, even more so than he had in the past. Part of him thought it was because of Harry's new look. It was hard not to see the head of the Potter house as powerful now. Every inch of him exuded power and it was intoxicating. Sometimes Tom had to take a step back because he would find himself utterly captivated by Harry. His lion had been rather attractive before but suddenly thrown into this new body and feeling every inch of power that ran through his veins.

Tom Riddle knew that he projected power too. He didn't even mean to but being around Harry just made it feel more natural. Everything felt natural with Harry and he had to admit that it scared him a bit. He had never felt more natural in his life and it was strange to him. But part of him felt like maybe, just maybe it was for the best, being with Harry. 

Harry and Draco had just shook hands and Tom thought back on the time when Harry had finally revealed the relationship between them. Draco had been there and honestly that had made Tom's stomach churn. Mostly because Draco had seen him at his worst, when he obsessed over the man he was now clinging to like he was his oxygen. But much to his surprise, Draco said nothing. Instead he watched Tom as much as Tom watched Harry. Riddle could practically hear the thoughts racing through his head and he read the looks in his eyes. 

_You hurt him, Riddle, you're dead._

He watched Harry shoot into the air like a rocket. His eyes were everywhere but Tom's eyes were glued to Harry. Harry rarely moved his body, though Tom could practically see Harry's eyes moving like a cat's. Then suddenly, Harry shot downward with Draco on his tails. The two of them moved like snakes, weaving and gliding back and forth. Harry was just an arm's length ahead of Draco. The snitch dove downward and suddenly Tom heard Harry's heart pounding in his head. He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins. He could see the snitch in front of his eyes and he felt his arm lift and fingers slid across the smooth metal and closing around it. 

Tom's heart stopped the moment he felt Harry's hand close around the dastardly golden ball and suddenly he understood the game now. He felt himself standing with everyone around him and his voice being ripped from his throat as he cheered along with the rest of them. He barely had enough sense to leave the stands before everyone else to meet Harry. He was in a weird state where he was half between himself and Harry and suddenly he felt a slightly smaller body collide with him and arms come around him but he also felt himself hugging a taller body and taking in a breath of Tom's scent. It was as weird as it was intoxicating. 

Others flooded around them but they stood like rocks in a river. 

"What were you thinking about right before you changed?" Harry's voice suddenly pulled him back into his own body and he was suddenly more steady. 

"What?"

"What were you thinking about the other morning before you changed?" Harry pulled away to look at him. 

"I was thinking that maybe I could finally be loved." 

Harry nodded and buried his face in the crook of Tom's neck again. 

"Why?" 

"Because I think I realized what our lessons were." 

"Is that what you were thinking about while playing? Shouldn't you have been focused on the game?" Tom felt Harry's head shake slightly in his collar.

"I can multitask. Something that happens when you become a dad." Tom felt himself stiffen at the words before Harry's arms tightened around him again. 

"Don't pull away. Don't do that." He felt Harry's breath, hot and sweet, against his neck and he forced himself to relax.

"So what was our lesson?" 

"The night before, when I fell asleep I was thinking that maybe I was worth it. Maybe I was worth something." Harry paused as he started to pull back again. "I think our lessons were that we deserved to be loved and that we deserved to be ourselves." 

Tom thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "You're right." 

"So why did you want me to keep on my uniform?" Harry asked, though Tom could hear the teasing note in his voice. A sly smile formed on Tom's face as suddenly he began to pull Harry with him. 

"Don't worry. They'll hardly notice." 

They were in the Room of Requirement so quickly it almost seemed like they apparated. 

* * *

Dinner that night was entertaining to say the least. Harry had been drawn up to the staff table and was conversing with the several teachers, including Snape, who seemed to be becoming  more and more anxious with them being at the school. No one knew why and their friend in the dungeons was not giving them any information. No matter what they tried-though Harry was vehemently against torture-even the veritaserium didn't work. It didn't surprise him but he knew that they would have to up their game and that, honestly, worried Harry. Eventually Tom joined him up at the staff table and that was when the night had changed. 

"Isn't it interesting how easily a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can work together, Sally." Harry knew Godric's voice right away. He was speaking loudly, just enough to be heard by everyone in the hall. Silence fell as Harry turned around, scanning for the muscly man and he eventually found him with Salazar at the end of the Gryffindor table. 

"Oh yes quite interesting." Salazar answered, his eyes gleaming. Harry half wished Helena and Rowena would show up because Godric and Salazar were not where near as-what were they?-with Helena and Rowena around. Rowena's sharp voice calmed them immediately. 

"It's the two of you bringing this up?" Tom's voice cut through the silence like a velvet blade. Tom leaned against the table behind him, crossing his arms. 

"Tom please shut up." Harry's voice was low enough that the two across the room wouldn't hear it.

"So you think you know what's going on?" Godric's eyes were sparkling with a challenge. But before Tom could respond Godric grabbed Salazar and pulled him in for a kiss. There were some gasps and a couple of whoops from the Gryffindor table. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the conflict between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Tom waved his hand toward the two of them. Giggles erupted and were quickly silenced by Harry's hiss.

" _Shut it snakey."_ People's heads swiveled toward Harry and just when Harry thought something horrid might happen, laughter erupted from the back of the room. Godric and Salazar had broken their kiss and Salazar was doubled over, clutching his stomach, silver hair falling over his face. Tom himself was suppressing laughter. Heads were swinging back and forth and though they looked less horrified, they still looked like they wanted to be clued in on the joke. 

"He-" Salazar inhaled, trying to regain his composure. "He just called him Snakey." He finished the sentence on his second try, only to redouble into a fit of laughter again. A snort echoed from Godric as he mouthed the word snakey. 

"Well it is fitting." Harry said with a shrug as he looked over at Tom who was grinning at him in an almost menacing-yet somehow teasing-way. 

Somewhere in Tom's mind, Harry heard an echo. 

_Maybe I really am worth it. He definitely is._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little shorter but I wanted to give you all something.


End file.
